


Breaking Barriers

by LilyWilliams



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious redheaded young woman and a sandy-brown haired boy are found next to the Black Lake but no one knows who they are. The redheaded young woman can't talk or walk and holds a mysterious secretive past. Was she sent by Death Eaters or Umbridge? Who is the new blonde girl with ice powers...a possible Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!  
> I have been re-inspired by one of my best friends, Jaime Fraser to work on this story which, I originally started a while back. This is a Christmas gift for her!!
> 
> I decided to do a Harry Potter/Disney crossover. I was inspired by the thought of why isn't there any students with a legit disability. One that magic can not fix despite arguments of how it could. One could say that Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin had disabilities because of what happened to Mad-Eye as an Auror and Remus being a werewolf. But how truly different is the Wizarding World from the world we live in today. I know that it isn't a big part of the story but it has been a question of mine for sometime. I think it would be amazing to see students in wheelchairs at Hogwarts. How would other students see them, society? How would they be able to make classes work? Realistically, Ariel wouldn't automatically know how to walk once in the human world. How would she deal with it and how would Hogwarts be able to handle a student who has a handicap? I want to thank my Slytherin sister and fellow Ariel lover, Jaime Frasier for the inspiration! I do hope you enjoy this version of the story. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters of Harry Potter, The Little Mermaid, Frozen, or Rise of The Guardians

Snape wheeled over what had been discussed at both meetings of the Order and of Voldemort's gatherings. Severus Snape was constantly reminded why he despised serving two masters. He had told Dumbledore about how Voldemort and Harry's minds had been linked since the ceremony in the graveyard months before. How Voldemort had planned to use the link as a weapon to destroy Potter. Now the boy had to be watched even more closely now. A knock on the door jolted him out his thoughts. He sighed expecting it to be Dumbledore yet again.

"Come in." The man called out frustration in his voice. He hated the late night visits, the unexpected visitors. He liked the fact that once he left the classroom he could be alone with his thoughts but the visitors were becoming more and more annoyingly frequent with time.

Argus Filch, the school caretaker scurried in with a look of great concern and almost scared, "Sorry to bother you, Professor but I found two injured students out by the lake," He reported to the head of Slytherin house. He wrung his hands nervously as the man surveyed him slowly.

Something didn't feel right to Severus but he needed more information first. Who knew, this could have been a Death Eater attack. "Two injured students?" Snape intently questioning the care taker as he stood up from his desk. "Who are they? And why are you here instead of going to Poppy or the headmaster about this?" He demanded, grabbing his wand.

Argus became increasing nervous and a bit perturbed with the accusations. "I did and Dumbledore advised that I come to you for your assistance as well." He said, Severus shook his head mildly disgusted with Albus' choice of action. Just like the old man to say something like this. Severus thought annoyedly to himself. "I don't know who they are, just a boy and girl. I thought the girl could be Weasley and the boy could be Longbottom. I don't know who the girl is I thought it could be Weasley. Poppy advised me to come here for your assistant." He said.

"Weasley? Longbottom?" Snape walked out of the door with Filch close behind him before moving in front to lead the way. Luckily, Severus knew proper healing methods his grandmother had done it for decades. It also depended on the depths of the injury, itself. "Are they conscious?" He bellowed, nearly running down the hall. It could have been too late.

"Barely when I left them by the lake's shore," Argus said, limping at top speed down the dungeons, into the majestic entrance hall, and out to the grounds. Severus immediately lit his wand upon entering the biting cold September night. He could see bright almost flaming red hair standing out in the darkness. Next to the barely visible body, lay a young sandy-haired boy also sprawled out on the ground.

As Snape saw the children, he couldn't help but run down the hill towards the water. "Weasley! Longbottom? Weasley?" Snape quickly noticed as he leaned over the girl first that her red hair a few tints redder than Ginny's, her hair was wavy, and she was paler. From the looks of it, neither one barely had any clothes on, "Filch, this isn't Weasley." He said, examining her for any known injuries before over to the boy. From what the Potions Master could gather, the boy had to been a first year or a bit young. "This boy is too young to be a Longbottom." He announced to the older man behind him but mostly to himself.

"Then who could it be?" The older man said uncomfortably as Severus inspected them closely once more to be sure. Could they have somehow journeyed there to get away from danger or worse brought there?

"I don't know, but are they even students?" Snape said, shaking her lightly. Neither child responded, which, began to unnerve the professor to some extent. "Ma'am." He whispered, checking her arms and legs for injuries. She appeared to be the same age as Ginny Weasley. "Boy?" He said, trying again to revive them. It was looking rather grim. Could have some…he stopped himself before returning to the thought of Lord Voldemort's return. The man used his robe to cover the girl up and conjured a blanket for the boy. Not wanting to expose the two of them anymore than they already were. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey quickly making her way over to them. Albus Dumbledore was right behind her with a grave expression on his face.

Albus surveyed the tragic scene before turning to the professor. "What seems to be the problem, Severus?" He looked from Severus to the children with a fair amount of sadness in his eyes. The Matron immediately took over tending to the unknown children.

"Filch found these children but from what I can tell, neither one is injured. They...they aren't Hogwarts students and it's worrisome as to how they got here." Snape answered believing that he covered all of his bases. While waiting for a reply, Severus watched Madam Pomfrey conjure two stretchers next to each body. Filch helped her lift each child onto the stretchers.

"Poppy, get these two back into the school, I will work on finding some way to identify them," Albus told the matron before staring out across the lake, while stroking his beard in thought. "Very interesting, indeed..." Severus could see the wheels turning in the Headmaster's head, which, for Severus was never a good thing.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked knowing that Albus would have some scheme in the works. He always did but Severus never agreed to it. The Headmaster finally looked up at him. The look of compilation was in his eyes. The one thing that he despised most about the man. He half knew what was coming...a new 'assignment' for him.

"Well, the only thing that we can do keep a steady watch on the two of them for now. To see what comes of this," Dumbledore said solemnly. As usual two more insufferable children to baby-sit, Severus thought to himself in irritation. Nonetheless, he would obey the given request.

"Yes, Sir," Snape answered in obedience, "Do you think that they could be dark? Maybe brought here by Death Eaters?" He added grimly. Albus' eyes glanced over the lake as he went back into his musings for a few moments, dragging out the silence.

He finally spoke again, this time slightly amused. "It's hard to tell right now but I do find it rather interesting that the girl bares a striking resemblance to Lily, does she not?" The elder man questioned him, now peering at him over his spectacles.

Snape felt a sting at the sound of Lily's name as he thought about it. "She does." Is all he can manage to whisper, barely audible, as he stared out at the lake. The same spot they had sat at for seven years discussing everything, the last of their discussions before her death being most secretive. "This is the spot we'd come to too." He whispered as guilt rose again inside of him. He still remembered what had happened fourteen years ago.

Dumbledore paused, noticing Severus's reaction, "Interesting...And the boy could very well be a Malfoy for all that we know." He continued on still stroking his beard, his own theories were being put together of what this all meant. "Like I said, we will need to keep a close eye on both children."

As usual, the feeling that the man knew more about the children than he was letting on grew. "It is an interesting occurrence," Snape said, keeping all emotion to a minimal. "I'll watch them. Do you think they are after Potter?" This question had been nagging him since he saw the children. Highly unlikely but they knew nothing about them.

"It is too soon to tell what will come from this, Severus. I do sense that they are magical…" He said analyzing the situation and wondering what was going through Severus mind. The girl, he felt could be extremely powerful. That alone could lead to bigger dangers.

"They are?" Snape asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Dumbledore nodded to confirm what he had said. The boy seemed to be like any other wizarding child.

"Yes, but how powerful I do not know," The Headmaster said soberly, "it will prove most interesting to see what comes from this," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to go back to the school to find out what he could about the children.

Severus followed behind him, not at all thrilled by his new task. "Yes, most interesting indeed." Snape answered snarling his nose. The thought of the potential dangers wasn't as entertaining to him as it was to Dumbledore, it was more dangerous.

"I want a progress report on them in the morning," Dumbledore said, facing him now serious again when they reached the oak doors. "Come get me when they wake." He turned to walk back to the school. Severus thoroughly annoyed, nodded once more.

Severus sighed with frustration on his face. "Another late night then." He grumbled, walking towards the castle. Dumbledore merely lightly chuckled at his remark.

"Good night, Severus," The man said walking back to the castle.

"Good night Headmaster." He answered. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, watching the young girl but he may as well get started

The girl's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around at where she was now. It was an odd sort of place. The pictures moved along their frames and nothing was immersed in water. She must have been on the land but how did she get there and where was she? Something white covered her front as she tried to remember anything before waking up in this strange place. Her heart thundered inside of her chest when the memory of speaking to Ursula about becoming human came to her mind. The deal that she made with the Sea Witch must have come to pass. Did this mean that...the spell had worked? Was she now human? She timidly lifted the covers that were over her. She expected to see her fin but saw what she had wanted. Legs. The spell had worked. She lifted one leg up in her excitement and moved her foot. A voice from nearby caused her to look up.

"Ariel?" Flounder's voice said in concerned curiosity from the young woman's left. Ariel looked over to see a small light haired boy laying in the bed next to her. "Ariel, are you alright?" He asked again causing her eyes to widen in complete horror. How was Flounder even in human form? Not thinking, she tried to walk over to him but ended up collapsing onto the ground beside her bed. Ariel eager to get to her best friend, tried again and fell back onto the floor. Why was she having so much trouble walking? Humans walked all the time without any issues...Footsteps rushed to her side, the human Flounder knelt beside her even more worried about her. "Are you okay?"

Ariel nodded while trying to figure out how Flounder was now human as well. It was almost disturbing for her to see him without his yellow scales and blue stripes. He spoke again catching onto her unsaid words. "I guess we're both humans now..." Ariel was still at a lost with his change. He read her expression and looked away in slight shame for some reason.

"Oh yeah...me...so...I might have...Please don't be mad...I kind of went back after Ursula made you human and..." He ran a nervous hand through his hair before continuing at rapid speed. "After Sebastian and I got you to the surface, I decided to go back to Ursula because I didn't want you to be alone. Sebastian said not to. It was a bad idea, that he was going to tell your dad what had happened. Then have him fix it, I went back to Ursula and she was all like, welcome back, my dear. I told her that I wanted to be human to so you wouldn't be alone." He said, doing a mock impression of the Sea Witch. "She made me human like you." He concluded out of breath. "But I'm only human while you are...Then..." Before he could finish, an older woman walked into the room.

"Oh my! What happened?" She said, rushing over to the two apparently concerned for their well being. "Careful, Dearie." She said, warmly helping the young woman back into the bed. Ariel couldn't help feeling weary but yet comforted by the woman. "Don't worry, you are in good hands." The woman said, both children stared at her oddly shaped hat. It almost resembled the dorsal fin of an angelfish. She tenderly guided a timid Flounder back to his bed. She returned to the tray of bottles that sat at the foot of Ariel's bed. "You were both found by the lake a few days ago. It looked quite grim." She added clicking her tongue and shook her head.

Ariel simply looked at the woman, then at her best friend unable to say anything. A few days ago? They had been sleeping like this for a few days? The woman continued to be preparing the bottles as she spoke again, "Poor things..." The woman said, obviously feeling sympathy for them. The woman handed Ariel a bottle of whitish liquid expectantly. The young woman looked at the bottle, unsure of what was in it. Maybe this was a trick from Ursula, but how was Ariel to know who was or wasn't on Ursula's side. Softly, she shook her head.

Sensing her fears, the older woman encouraged Ariel in a soft tender tone. "You must take it, Dear. It will help you," The woman said with firm kindness. In not wanting to upset the seemingly kind woman, the redheaded girl took the offered bottle and cautiously put the bottle up to her lips. Fearfully waiting for the woman to turn into Ursula. Nothing yet happened. "It won't hurt you my dear. Can you tell me who you are and what happened?" She said worried by the girl's behavior. Ariel opened her mouth to speak but soon remembered that she gave her voice to Ursula as part of their deal. She pointed to her throat and making wild hand gestures in efforts to explain everything.

"Her name is Ariel..." Flounder interjected quietly, causing both women to look at him. "We were...we got lost..." He said, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. They couldn't just say that they used to be a fish and a mermaid. "She can't talk." He added glumly looking at his lap. This made the elderly woman looked between them even more perplexed. Unexpectedly, the woman aimed something small and slender at Ariel. "What are you doing?" Flounder said, half protective and immensely concerned.

"Just an anti-silencing charm, so that Ariel can speak again." She reassured the young boy, understanding his protectiveness. "I won't hurt her." She promised then muttered a strange word. She placed the object back into her robes. "Now give it another go." She said, still very concerned. The young woman tried to speak again but couldn't. The woman studied her even more for a bit, causing Ariel to feel as though she was being scanned. "Interesting, must be extreme dark magic." The woman muttered to herself. What did she mean by extreme dark magic? Did she know about Ursula's spell? Was she a witch too?

Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by the door of the room opening. Both children turned to see at three more unknown people had entered. All three wore black robes with a red strip on the neck and sleeves. They were two boys and a girl, the girl having frizzy, out of control brown hair almost like she had been playing with electric eels, and a serious face. The taller of the two boys had red hair, freckles and looked as if he were the trickster out of the three. Now, he glanced at the two suspiciously as Flounder hid under his blankets. The other boy walked a half-step in front of them, his hair jet black, his eyes a bright green hidden behind his oversized glasses. Ariel studied the young man for a moment she had met him before then it hit her. It was him, the boy from so long ago. Her heart fluttered, he was why she wanted to be there, to be human. More than anything she wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't. Even with her voice she couldn't, not yet though…

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" The girl with the bushy hair asked with a look of concern on her face as she looked at Ariel and the lump under the covers in the next bed over, which, was Flounder.

"Oh good you are here," The Matron said, guiding them over to Ariel's bed more concerned, "We found these poor children out by the lake, a few days ago. I tried to see if she could tell me who she is. Luckily, the young boy here said that her name is Ariel but she can't speak. I was hoping you knew her. Maybe a relative of your's, Mr. Weasley?" She questioned the first young man curiously.

The red-head looked at Ariel trying to place her. "I don't recognize her and I don't remember any Ariel." He said solemnly. "That don't mean she isn't family. Mum could place her easier than I could but that's just because Dad did have so many siblings," he answered, looking at the Healer.

"Like I mentioned before she can't speak even after removing any kind of silencing charm..." The woman said with a hint of sadness. Charm? So they were magical too but Ariel was sure that humans weren't able to do spells or charms. If these people were then what were they? "But, it seems like she naturally can't talk."

"So, no one knows where they are from?" The brown haired girl asked, concerned as the dark haired boy Ariel recognized shared the growing concern that spread amongst them. This somehow prompted Flounder to speak again but half hiding.

"We're from...” He stopped suddenly, knowing that he couldn’t tell them where they were from. The brown haired girl walked towards him slowly as to not frighten him anymore than he seemed to be. She gave him a warm friendly smile when she sat down in the chair next to the bed in hopes of finding out more information. The girl did appear to what to help them.

"From where? How did you get to Hogwarts?" The girl asked softly and genuinely but the young boy returned to the safety under the blanket. "I didn't mean to startle you...We won't hurt you, we're friends." She continued reassuringly, knowing that little could come out of this. "My name is Hermione." She introduced herself hoping to be helpful. "That is Harry," She said gesturing to the raven haired boy in being polite, he gave a simple nod. "And this is Ron." She pointed to the redheaded young man, who also nodded and grunted softly. "Are you in trouble? Is that why you can't tell us where you are from?" Ariel nodded her head while avoiding their eyes, she wished she could tell Harry about the coast when they were younger.

"If you tell us maybe we can help you." Harry finally said, watching the two carefully also trying to remain nonthreatening. Who knew what they went through prior to this. Ariel shook her head violently, afraid of what they would say if they knew what she and Flounder really were. She couldn't tell them she was a mermaid. They wouldn't understand.

"I have an idea." Hermione said her eyes lit up as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a piece of parchment paper and quill. "Can you write it down?" She said, handing the girl both items. Ariel studied the quill for a moment before sliding the quill back protesting the truth. Hermione pushed the quill back towards her again. "We are trying to help you." Hermione said, trying to sound encouraging. "It's okay, we are safe." It didn’t matter how much they tried to convince her...She couldn't tell them.

"Maybe she can't because they were held captive somewhere," Harry said, it made sense to him of why they were refusing to tell. At the same time, he couldn't help but be curious about what had happened to them. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry more troubled then before. What more could they ask her if she wasn't going to tell them.

"Can you tell us your name?" Hermione said, to Flounder who was still under the blankets. His green eyes peered over the sheets, how was he supposed to tell them that his name belonged to a fish. "We won't tell anyone." She assured him kindly. He glanced at Ariel questioning her in what to do.

Ariel quietly picked up the quill and wrote something on the paper. His name is Felix. She read the name before in a human book somewhere. She smiled at the young boy as to say it was alright. He slowly lowered the linen from his face but was hesitant. Hermione read the paper and matched Ariel's smile.

"Felix, well, it's nice to meet you." Hermione said truly glad to finally know who the boy was. He shyly glanced up at them all unsure what to say next. "Are you two related?" She inquired of the two, again now Felix looked at Ariel again for reassurance. The red-haired girl shook her head and wrote down, Best friends. Felix nodded to confirm her words. Two out of the three seemed to relax considerably at hearing that they were harmless.

"Thank you for helping us know who they are," Madam Pomfrey said with relief, "now to figure out, if they had any relatives to contact." That was something else that Ariel couldn't tell them but felt compelled to hint at it.

We lost our families. Ariel wrote finally with sadness. She had to do what she did. Her father just didn't understand, but she felt bad for what she got Flounder into. Hermione met her eyes again as she read what Ariel had written.

"It's okay. Harry lost his too and we are very sorry," Hermione said sympathetically. Ariel tried her best to hide the pain in her eyes. The small boy looked away in the same pain, Ariel noticed Harry trying to hide his discomfort about the whole thing.

"Oh my…" Madam Pomfrey said with a sad gasp. "In that case I need to tell the Headmaster of this then." She said briskly before she went back into back part of the hospital wing. Suddenly the doors opened again, a tall man with dark eyes walked into the room. From what Ariel could tell he was not at all pleased with being there. His black robes billowed out around him. His dark eyes glanced the four teens over and young boy. Ariel's eyes widened as she looked upon the man who could do with a gift of shampoo for Yule.

They remained silent as though that might have been the wisest option...he looked as though his tongue was sharp. "Why aren't the three of you in class?" He said in a deep annoyed drawling voice.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione answered him while he studied them. "Madam Pomfrey asked us to come down to see if we knew Ariel, Professor Snape," She said, gesturing to the redheaded girl. He huffed in annoyance, making his way where the Matron had gone to confirm the information.

Madam Pomfrey returned to the room, "Severus, yes, I thought that they may have known her somehow since we didn't," Madam Pomfrey said. He glowered at the three again. "I just notified Albus that they are orphans and need a place to stay." She added concluding everything.

He scanned them again suspiciously. "I see since they are not needed any longer. They should be back in class," He said coldly. "Now." He snapped at them.

They all muttered, "Yes, Sir," as they started to the door. Ariel felt alone once more and wasn't sure of what to think of the professor.

Harry looked back at her for an instant before shutting the door. Half of him, didn’t want to leave her alone with the slimy git. Then the other half thought that there was something eerily familiar about her and he couldn't figure it out how. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked curiously as he watched his best friend, who was currently lost in thought, trying to figure things out.

"I...the girl, she looked familiar, mate. But I couldn't place, how I knew her. Just that it was from somewhere and I trust her," Harry answered and looked at Ron confused. It was nagging at him.

"You have met her before?" Ron asked shocked by his confession. "Why did you say so when we were in there? What about Felix?" He said, it made sense that if he met Ariel, then he must have met the young boy too.

"No, just Ariel...I'm not sure," Harry replied nervously. "But she looks really familiar. Like I said, I don't know why, but I trust them. We should get to know the both of them better." Harry added thinking about the situation. Mulling over, the possible ways that they could communicate.

"How when she can't talk," Ron bluntly pointed out. He knew that Ron would go on that but they now had a way to communicate with Ariel.

"Use Felix like earlier and by her writing things down for us." Harry said simply. "She is willing to talk." But even he was a bit too shy to open up to anyone, but it was worth a shot.

"Can't Pomfrey make it to where she can talk?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know." Harry said, having not thought about that. "But it's worth looking into."

"Magic can't always fix everything," Hermione said firmly. "Besides, Pomfrey said she already tried to but didn't work. One can't always remove dark curses." Hermione had a valid point. Magic could do so much but to a point. They walked down to their Transfigurations class, Harry's mind was still on how and where had he seen Ariel before. He couldn't help but try to place where he had seen her before, the bright red hair and her bright blue eyes electrifying him. As he walked into the classroom, he knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary day.


	2. The Price of The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl, Ariel has woken up in the hospital wing with human legs, who is she? Umbridge starts her reign of terror.

Since Harry's rather eventful summer, he found himself not being able to focus on much of anything except for the eerie dreams of the corridors he had been having. Every night something new was revealed to him. Something within the dream was beckoning him. He came more curious to what the clues meant and if it had anything to do with Voldemort's return. Upon thinking of Voldemort's return, Harry was reminded of the unnerving visions that he been having of him as the foul creature talking to an assortment of Death Eaters about a plan and of a weapon. He had an inking to what the weapon may have been but nonetheless, he decided to keep that to himself. His friends didn't need the extra burden on them with what else was going on. Not only that but half the school now thought that Harry was either crazy or just an attention seeking liar.

The young man sighed as he made his way to double Defense Against the Dark Arts. He half dreaded what the pink clad woman had in store for the students. He tried to ignore the wary glances that Hermione kept giving him as they walked through the corridors. "What?" Harry said, after the fifth glance. He was tired of people treating him like a ticking time bomb about to explode at any giving moment.

Hermione slightly blushed in embarrassment while choosing her words carefully to answer the young man's inquiry. "Just wondering how you're doing. You said that Umbridge was at your hearing…Not to mention…" Hermione replied, glancing at him again. Harry gestured for her to continue, becoming increasingly irritated with her.

"Not to mention what?" Harry said, trying to keep his anger in check as much as he could. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glanced before they even opened their mouths again. ""What?" Hermione seemed to be finding the right way to say it. Honestly, it was beginning to annoy the young man.

"Well…Your temper has been getting the best of you lately…." Ron said, as if he was treading on dangerous ground. Even though, Ron was right, Harry couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling.

"You would be a bit miffed too if you had the entire wizarding world thinking that you were mental after seeing someone be murdered right in front of you. Then telling you it didn't really happen." Harry said, on the verge of exploding. "You've heard her last evening, she's Fudge's puppet. It means the Minister has us under his radar, it means he doesn't want us to prepare for what's coming simply because he refuses to believe. No one is doing anything about it and I can't sit still, doing nothing about it. What is going to happen is that Voldemort is going to attack and all of us are going to be completely unprepared. Then what?" The entire situation made his stomach churn.

Hermione tried to approach the young man in a softer tone. "We agree with you and no one is saying that you don't have the right to be upset but not everyone thinks that you are lying. The Order doesn't, we don't... Fear is controlling everything that the Ministry is doing. The possibility of Voldemort being back is something they want to keep hidden until they can't anymore. You happen to be the perfect distraction for them to turn to." Hermione said, gently. "It's a poor way to take the heat off the Ministry and to make it seem like they are in control, they placed Umbridge here." Harry knew that Hermione had the most sincere intentions, they weren't helping matters at all.

"Yeah, she is here to be the Ministry's spy." Ron said in agreement. "You aren't the only one that doesn't like her being here." He added in also irritated by the thought. 

Even though, Ron was right, Harry couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling. "Basically, I have to play nice, right?" Harry said, his temper was on the verge of spilling over his limit. Hermione sensed it coming and quickly tried to advert it.

"Don't you see the Ministry is trying to rile you up? They want any reason to make you out to be the villain. But we know better. Just please, Harry, try and keep your temper in check for now. She probably won't be here for long anyway." " Hermione asked pleadingly. "Any outburst goes back to Fudge." She said, reminding him of McGonagall. "We'll have a new Defense professor next year." Hermione coaxed as they entered the classroom.

Harry followed Hermione and Ron to their seats. Nothing as far as Harry could tell was out of place. Just the usual piles of books scattered through out the room. That didn't mean much though. A few moments later Professor Umbridge walked into the room and stopped in front of the desk. As she faced them, some students had an expression of uncertainty and most continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Good morning, class," Umbridge said in a cheery tone. Everyone except for a few stopped talking and looked up at her. Her demeanor changed quickly while glancing across the room. "My my this will simply not do. I see that Dumbledore hasn't upheld proper manners when it comes to how one treats a Professor." Ron glanced at Harry with a shrug. "From now. on when I greet you I expect you to say good morning Professor Umbridge. Now shall we try it again? Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," The class droned in unison. Umbridge giggled in satisfaction. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The class exchanged looks of gloom but yet confusion upon hearing that wands were not needed in class. Harry shoved his wand back into his bag and pulled out the requested items.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione spoke up suddenly. This was a rare occurrence for the girl to speak out like this to a teacher. Ron shook his head in efforts to get Hermione not to continue, "If we are here to learn about Defense Against The Dark Arts then aren't wands needed?" She asked frankly. Harry could hear a few murmurs of agreement from other students.

The professor turned around and smiled sweetly at Hermione before folding her hands neatly in front of her. "What's your name, my dear?" Umbridge asked in a very annoyingly sweet voice. Ron stared at Hermione as he was seeing her in a whole new light.

Hermione squared her shoulders to show that she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the woman. "Hermione Granger," Hermione said but Harry caught on to how she had mimicked the professor in tone. Umbridge seemed not even phased by it and went on with her explanation.

"You see Miss Granger, the Ministry feels that past professors who have taught this subject have had a rather brutal approach to the subject," She said slowly as though they were incapable of understanding what she was saying. "By doing so has put you all far behind in where you need to be before taking your O. W. L's this year. Therefore I have been asked by the Minister himself to come and teach you how this subject should be taught."

Harry was on the verge of standing. "Approached the subject in a brutal manner?" Harry said with a cool tone, "I think that is the right approach when you are face to face with Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Half the class either stared at him in horror or gasped after hearing Voldemort's name.

"I don't think I need to remind you of the proper protocol on how to address a Professor, Mr Potter. Now raise your hand next time," Umbridge said holding the sour sweetness in her voice. She was beginning to get on his nerves more by the second. Who was she to tell them how to protect themselves. "Besides who would want to attack children when Hogwarts is the safest place for you?"

"Oh geez, I don’t know...perhaps Voldemort would,” Harry retorted sarcastically. “Voldemort doesn't care about protection charms or enchantments. He can get into the school and has more then once," Harry said feeling his blood starting to boil. "He tried using a professor to gain access to the Sorcerer's Stone, he possessed Ginny Weasley through his old diary and almost killed her. Why? To get to me and to find a way back to full power. Not to mention, that he found a way last year and murdered Cedric Diggory. So to protect yourself, you need to be brutal. Voldemort is, Death Eaters are." This surprised Hermione and Ron considering Harry never mentioned what had occurred the night of Cedric's death.

"Oh, so this is what everything is about. I can assure you that that certain Dark Wizard has not returned by any means," Umbridge said as though Harry was being a disobedient child. "And I know you feel that you must lie to keep your fame going, Mr. Potter." A disguised wicked smile appeared across her face.

Harry was suddenly on his feet fully outraged. "I could careless about my so called fame! Why would I lie about something like that?" Harry said trying his best to keep his voice level. "He is back I saw him! I fought him! I barely made it out alive that night! Yeah, having nightmares of watching Cedric die every night is something I would lie about. The only one lying here is the Ministry." He knew he crossed the line but at this point the didn't care. He knew the truth and what happened in the graveyard. Umbridge shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"This is why the Ministry had given me a carefully structured, theory-centered Ministry-approved course of defensive magic to teach you," Umbridge said showing her pointed small teeth by smiling. "Now if you are done, Mr. Potter, let's go back to the lesson at hand." Harry didn't budge, why should he have to back down to her or anyone for that matter.

"No, I am not done," Harry said as his temper was passed the point of being controlled. "It's sad that the Ministry is leaving everyone defenseless when they know full well that Voldemort is back. Because of that more people will die." Students looked between the two anticipating what would happen next. “Of course, it won’t matter to them.” 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you being so disrespectful and disrupting the learning process of fellow students," Umbridge said in a way that sent the message that was final. Harry laughed hollowly, ready for the next punch that the woman would throw at him. He honestly was passed the point of caring what happened to him.

"Disrupting the learning process of what!? Of the Ministry trying to keep us in their happy little bubble?" Harry almost yelled at her. His breathing was now hard from the mounting anger that threatened to explode. "In their disillusion that everything is all good and there is nothing wrong. I refuse to do so."

"Enough! Detention Mr. Potter," Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow at five o'clock my office. Now like I said before, the Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark Wizard. Others will tell you that these lies about a certain Dark Wizard's return are true. I encourage you to not listen to these people and come see me outside of class. I would like to hear who told you such things." Her eyes lingered on Harry as she said this. "Shall we get back to the lesson?"

Harry remained standing by now he saw red he was so infuriated by this woman. This was not over quite yet. "Harry don't…" Hermione whispered in a warning voice while tugging at his sleeve. Harry just jerked his arm away from her.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow this to happen in his school," Harry said now shaking with fury, "He knows the truth like I do and he will fight you." A collective intake of breath was heard out through the classroom. Eyes stared avidly between Harry and Umbridge.

"The Ministry feels that Dumbledore is starting to forget why this school was built," She said coldly. Harry was shaking even more with his hands balled into fists.

"Then the Ministry has just signed everyone's death warrant," Harry growled in fury. The toad-ish woman stared at him for a some before receiving a pink piece of parchment and her quill.

"Pity, I see that detention is not enough for you, Mr. Potter," She said in a mock pitying tone. "Please come here, dear," She said in her sweetest voice. Harry strode up to her deck. He didn't care what she did to him. She blocked what she was writing from Harry's view. She magically sealed it closed and smiled up at him, "Now take this to Professor McGonagall please," She said sweetly. Harry gritted his teeth. She got on every nerve of his.

"Fine," He said before storming towards the door in irritation. He ignored the looks from Hermione and Ron. He slammed the door behind him. His anger festered the entire way to McGonagall's office. Harry left McGonagall's office feeling worse then what he did when he had gone in. Umbridge had apparently said in the sealed note that Harry had yelled at her and called her a liar. Which landed him with five days worth of detentions with the insufferable woman. Though, he was in the right, McGonagall told him that he had to go. She couldn't suceced it. She did warn him about being careful of what he said around Umbridge. No matter how angry she made him. The Ministry had been cracking down on Dumbledore for what had happened.

Personally, Harry didn't care what the Ministry or Umbridge thought. Nonetheless he promised McGonagall he would be careful. He was glad that Defense Against The Dark Arts happened to be the last class of the day. His head was starting to throb slightly and was getting worse. Hermione and Ron greeted him with timid concern as he walked through the portrait hole. "How did it go? What did McGonagall say?" Ron asked, watching Harry sit in one of the nearby armchairs.

"Swimmingly," Harry said dryly and rubbing his temples. He didn't want to relive what was said again, "I got five nights of detention with Umbridge," he said the irritation returning at the thought. "Said I yelled at her and called her a liar." Ron looked at him in disbelief.

The young woman peered over the book that she was reading. "You did but nonetheless you were telling the truth," Hermione said suddenly but in a serious tone.

Ron gaped at Harry in open-mouthed shock. "She gave you detention for that!?" Ron exclaimed in shock, "McGonagall is allowing it?" He knew that Ron was now plotting a way for Harry to get out of detention and to get back at Umbridge.

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing she can do. If a teacher feels that a student deserves detention then that is their right," Harry said with a sigh. Both of his friends had gone silence he didn't really care much. In fact, he wanted to just sit there alone in his own silence.

"I still think that Umbridge is completely mental," Ron said breaking the growing silence. Harry had thought the same since the day of the trial.

"So what do we do now? Honestly, what is there that we can do?" Harry said coolly, "I have to be a good boy and not upset the poor professor. She may tattle on me to Fudge," He added in dark sarcasm. He didn't intend for it to come out in that manner but he couldn't help feeling so angry.

"I think we should go back to see the Ariel girl and Felix," Hermione spoke again but confusing the boys in the process. Why was she keen on seeing two students that were found out on the lake? Not to mention, that they didn't have nothing to do with either of them.

"Why would you want to go see them for?" Ron asked the question that was going through Harry's mind. "We were just called down there to see if we knew them." Ron said, obviously not wanting to deal with the strange visitors anymore than he had to.

"I have a feeling that Umbridge and the Ministry had something to do with happened to them. If we can get to know them, maybe we ca find out where they came from and why they are here," Hermione said firmly throwing Ron a very meaningful look. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Besides Harry did say that he knew Ariel from before," She mentioned in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't trust them at all, I mean they just appeared out of nowhere. Don't you find that a little odd, Hermione," Ron pointed out to the girl. It did make sense to Harry though a lot. They were just mysteriously found by the lake and couldn't talk? It sounded very sketchy to Harry. “Maybe they are here as spies.”

"That is why we should go down there and talk to them," Hermione insisted again and more directly. Ron looked at Harry in despair knowing that nothing they said would stop her from dragging them down there.

"Fine, we'll go," Harry said hiding the defeat in his voice. He rather have gone out to the Quidditch Pitch and tried to forget about the day. Ron muttered something about how Hermione had gone off the deep end when they exited the portrait entrance. Harry didn't know the reasoning behind Hermione's plan but in the back of his mind he trusted her. Like always. What secrets did the mysterious redhead hold and why was she there. Harry followed hoping they would find out something…if anything.

Ariel was still very unsure of where she and Felix were, plus everything that came with it. The Pomfrey woman came in the room to check up on them from time to time. She used a stick to do something to the both of them. Humans were interesting but confusing creatures to her. Her eyes wandered across the framed picture which, people moved around in.

There were things that Scuttle, her seagull friend had told her about that humans used much differently then how he told her. Sebastian always said that he was useless. Felix on the other hand, was getting used to his new name and human customs. Though, it was coming to him rather quickly. The dark haired man called Snape spoke to the Pomfrey woman about what she knew about them. Even suggesting that they put them somewhere else since they didn't know anything about who the two children were. The Snape man called them a strange word that they had never heard before, 'muggle.' He said that it could be dangerous for the children to be there because of a law that was placed. He then said, that it would be ultimately up to the Headmaster of the school. That made Ariel wonder, if what she did, didn't lead herself and Felix to a more dangerous place instead. She thought back to her father's warnings about the human world and the potential harm that went with it. She quickly reminded herself as to why she had wanted to be there. What had inspired her to become human in the first place.

Felix was now sitting at the foot of her bed examining his hands in amazement. "Being human is definitely weird..." The young boy said, looking at a piece of his sandy blonde hair. His train of thought suddenly changed. Do you really think he is the one?" Felix asked, still uncertain to the situation at hand, also the one thing that he had yet to tell Ariel about his own transformation. "I mean it could be anyone and he doesn't even remember what happened in the ocean." He said, being logical. "His friends don't trust us..." He added, soon realizing that Hermione seemed to trust them. He was beginning to have a sibling type bond with the girl.

Hermione trusts us and I'm sure that Harry is the one. Ariel wrote on the paper with true conviction, the scar on his forehead was something that stood out to her the most since that day. Plus, how the two carried a special connection that the young woman couldn't explain. We have time to figure this out. She added in efforts to ease her best friend's fears. He did have a point, what if she had been wrong?

"But what if they ask again about where we are from?" Felix said, still very troubled of their new friends discovering the truth to their identities. "We can't hide that from forever. Ursula could find us and stop the kiss." He said, his worry increasing growing. Ariel subconsciously thought of the very same time and time again but kept that to herself.

She won't be able to find us from what Hermione said, this place is heavily charmed with some kind of protective enchantments. She tried so hard to sound comforting for both of their sakes. We are safe. She ended with a smile on her face and stroked his cheek softly. But would it be able to wart the Sea Witch off completely? Don't be such a guppy. She wrote, silently laughing and kissing his forehead.

"I'm not a guppy..." The young boy said, folding his arms across his chest while pouting at the same time. Moments later, the door opened causing Felix to immediately hide under the bed. Ariel shook her head and rolled her eyes at his behavior. She looked up to see that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had returned.

Hermione looked particularly excited about something. "Hello Ariel," she said warmly to the girl. "Oh my...Felix, what are you doing under the bed?" She asked out of concern when his head poked out curiously from under the blankets.

He stood to his feet, his face was crimson red in embarrassment. Hermione brushed the dirt off him. "Just a bit scared...thought you were someone else." He said, as Hermione hugged him close to her, assuming that he meant Professor Snape. Ron quietly huffed annoyed by Hermione's actions. Felix didn't know how to respond, he was used to Ariel being like this. He didn't have any idea of what the human customs involving this kind of behavior but it was making him feel somewhat better.

"I can understand how being so far from home can be quite scary," Hermione said, soothingly to the young boy and running her fingers through his bangs. "But hopefully, we can be friends?" Felix hugged her back hoping that was the appropriate way to show his gratitude towards her sincere words ignoring Ron huffing again, obviously sickened by the display.

"I hope that we can too," Felix's eyes lit up, feeling the same way, he did when he first met Ariel. He sat back down on the bed after his nerves calmed some more. Hermione turned slightly serious before addressing the two again, which, made Ariel curious as to why they were there.

"I do apologize for intruding but we wanted to see how you were both doing?" Hermione said, kindly and politely, she wanted to carefully watch her words to not give the wrong impression that they were there just to grill them. Ariel saw the true genuineness in her.

"We're good but now waiting to see if we'll be allowed to stay or not," Felix said, looking down in honest uncertainty of their undetermined fate. Hermione again wrapped an arm around Felix in the tone of Mrs. Weasley. "Hope that the Headmaster lets us stay." He said, holding very little faith. His emotions reminded Harry of how he felt after he and Ron accidentally flew Mr. Weasley's Ford Angelia into the Whomping Willow. Not to mention, his most recent trial, when he came close to being expelled from the school for trying to save he and his cousin, Dudley from the Dementors.

"Where are your families?" Hermione questioned them more concerned about their well being. "Maybe they have been found close by." She said, knowing that the possibility was slim but worth trying to search for them. Both friends looked down in remorse, signaling that they were truly alone. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in empathetic feelings. She knew that asked about what happened was not a good idea.

"Then how were you separated?" Harry asked, copying Hermione's soft tone and raw in emotion of his own regarding losing his family. "How did you get to Hogwarts?" He stopped himself realizing that he sounded like he was interrogating them. Ariel knew that the truth needed to be said, she felt that it was too early. Then again, what was she going to say, a shipwreck was not plausible. The young woman felt their questioning eyes on her.

"See, I told you that they weren't going to tell us anything," Ron suddenly broke his silence in a harsh tone, he wasn't so keen on being there at all. "They are probably spies for Voldemort. Just like Umbridge is." He snarled, only getting a slap on the head from Hermione as a response.

"Ronald, stop it! I doubt that they even know who Voldemort is, let alone working for him," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing at him, coldly. "We aren't here to alienate them and treat them as if they are suspected criminals!" Ron merely stared at her in contempt. Hermione turned back to the two. "I'm so sorry about that, you don't have to if you don't want to." Hermione said, understandingly as Ron continued to seethe in anger of Hermione's betrayal.

Both Ariel and Felix felt relieved by Hermione's sympathetic sentiments but they knew something had to be said. "We ran away..." Felix began barely meeting anyone's eyes while he spoke nervously. Ron smirked slightly knowing that he had been proven correct about his theories.

"Why did you run away?" Harry said, curious to what their reasoning behind leaving home. Ariel adverted her eyes, even more guilt overwhelmed her over what she had done. Felix ran a hand through his hair in trying to come up with something to say. The young woman swallowed hard as she grabbed the quill to respond.

My father didn't understand...She wrote down sadly while her stomach turned into multiple knots. So I left... Hermione's eyes saddened a bit under the assumption that Ariel's father didn't like the fact that she was a witch. That meant that her family must have been Muggles.

"I went with her..." Felix said, softly making Ariel's turmoil intensify faster. She wished that he would have stay behind but nothing could have been undone now. Hermione sat between the two, holding Felix in a sisterly manner. Ron threw up his hands in betrayal of how Hermione was so okay with all of this. They were obviously a part of Voldemort's crowd.

"I'm sure that it was a misunderstanding and he'll just be relieved that you are alright." Hermione comforted the redheaded girl, not knowing the intent of Ariel's actions. Ariel shook her head, grimly. It was impossible for her to go back home now, especially after going to Ursula.

I can't go back... She scribbled onto the page as Felix hugged her, creating a lump in her throat at the mere thought of it. Hermione shared a grave expression between herself and Harry upon hearing the disturbing news. Tears slid down Ariel's cheeks, they finally got what she meant by losing her family.

"You don't have to continue..." Hermione said, handing the girl a tissue. Her heart broke for the two, so did Harry's. Ron remained stone cold and distant. Who would what someone evil in their family. "You are with friends now." Hermione reassured them. Both appreciated the kindness.

"That's it?" Ron said, irritated and in disbelief of Hermione and Harry's support. "You aren't going to ask why she can't go back? Or why they left? You are just going to act like they are victims? They could have murdered everyone before they came here!" His voice started to rise in frustration, how could they not see what was staring them in the face.

"Obviously, they regret what they have done," Hermione said, standing up also becoming annoyed at his disregard for someone else's emotions. "All we were going to do is ask Ariel if she knew Harry because he said she seemed familiar to him." Ariel looked at Felix in shock of hearing that he could have remembered her.

"Fine, then ask her," Ron said, pointing roughly towards the girl. "Ask her but it will be lies." He said, almost challenging the girl. Hermione's eyes flashed in pure fury.

She growled slightly, willing herself to calm down before going back to Ariel. "Harry said earlier that he felt that you have met one another before this. Do you recognize him?" She asked Ariel as kindly as she could. Harry could tell that she couldn't help but trust the red-headed stranger and her best friend. This was the moment of truth, she couldn't hide from it any longer. The only way to tell how, was to tell them what she was. Felix gave her a supportive glance to do what was right. The young woman nodded in response to the question. Harry looked at Hermione hiding his own anxiousness to what she would reveal to them. "How do you know him? Have you been here before?" Hermione inquired still remaining friendly during her interrogation. Again there was another brief silence. Ron looked ready to drill the girl of what she knew. "You can trust us." Hermione added to encourage the girl more and to help her be comfortable around them.

Felix bit his tongue to allow her to tell the story. When we were younger at the coast. Ariel wrote on the parchment. Harry looked at it in confusion because he didn't remember seeing her there but then again, he was only nine. Hermione looked between them in thought.

"Do you remember seeing her at a coast, Harry? When you were younger?" Hermione questioned him, her voice now serious. Harry tried thinking back to that particular trip and what took place. Most of it was a blur because of nearly drowning that day.

He nodded. "Yeah, I went there a couple years before coming here. The only trip that I went on with the Dursleys...a boating trip," He answered, still confused about how the two had met, "But I don't remember seeing Ariel there." Felix nudged Ariel to continue again.

I was in the water when I saw him. Ariel wrote down without being asked. She seemed comfortable enough to open up. Another boy pushed him off the boat. She added on, this surprised Harry mostly due to the fact that he never told anyone about that incident. So how did she know about that?

"But what does that have to do with how you know him?" Hermione said trying her best to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Ron was giving Hermione a look that said that he had been right in not trusting her. It has everything to do with how I know him, I saved him that day. She wrote back avoiding their eyes. Felix remembered that day, he tried to tell her not to save him but Ariel was too determined. Ron huffed indignantly when he read what she had written.

"Saved him? What do you mean by saved him?" Ron demanded of Ariel, obviously tired with being polite. Hermione glared at him as she pushed him out of the way. Harry had barely remembered, who had pulled him out of the current after being pushed in.

"What happened when you fell off the boat Harry?" Hermione asked Harry again as shock covered his face. Harry tried to wrack his brain to think back to what exactly occurred.

"I was looking into the water from the back deck of the boat. Dudley decided to push me in. So I could 'learn' how to swim. I fell off, nearly-" Harry stopped mid sentence. A flash of vivid bright red hair appeared in his mind's eye.-Drowned if it weren't for a redheaded girl? Ariel timidly finished for him on paper. Harry looked from her to the paper and back in mystified disbelief.

There couldn't have been any way she could have pulled me out...Harry thought as the memory replayed in his head. "You would have drowned but Ariel saved you, Harry." Hermione replied in the same kind of shock that Harry was in.

Ariel's eyes met Harry's again. Deep down, she was hoping that they wouldn't ask her how she did it. "That...that's impossible." Harry lied not knowing if that were true, "The current was too strong. It would have killed both of us." It seemed as though everything that she was trying to kept to herself was now making itself known a little at a time. The truth was coming out whether if it was under her control or not.

"Then how does she know about it?" Hermione questioned him intently. She was right. Knowing what she had to do, Ariel turned her head and wrote something down on her parchment. After this, she couldn't take it back. She handed Hermione the parchment. The reason that I was able to save Harry and why I was out by the lake the day I was found. Is because before that I was not exactly human…She gulped knowing they would leave now that had the truth. The three read the parchment and looked at the girl in confusion, what did that mean?

"Not exactly human?" Ron repeated quickly becoming more suspicious of the two. "Probably a werewolf or a Veela." He continued his accusatory ranting. They were probably from a pack that served Voldemort. Hermione glared at him before addressing the young woman again. "Felix, what was she? How was she able to save Harry?" He said, going after the young boy, who hid behind Ariel and peered out through her red locks.

"Leave him alone! It doesn't matter," Hermione said, scolding him and pulling the paper away from his sight. "Professor Lupin isn't exactly human but he is on our side." Both Ariel and Felix were thankful towards Hermione's protectiveness towards them. Ron stared at her as if she said something completely offensive.

"Have you forgotten that in wolf form, Lupin could hurt anyone! She could end up killing us all and because we thought that she was good!" Ron pushed on a bit more demandingly. Hermione's lips thinned to where they almost completely disappeared. Harry couldn't help but want to know what Ariel was before being found days ago. Was it something dangerous? If the two told them maybe the three could help them. "She won't tell us why they ran away!"

Hermione's cheeks colored in aggravation. "Just because someone isn't human, doesn't mean that she would hurt us, Ron," Hermione said in the same irritated tone as Mrs. Weasley but that didn't stop Ron. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey would have discovered the truth by now and if she was dangerous, don't you think that she would keep us out of here and Felix too?"

"So, you would be okay, if she mauls us to death," Ron said suspiciously, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that she knows Harry from the coast but wasn't human at the time?" The red-headed young man had a valid point but Harry wasn't to hear it from Ariel before assuming anything.

"They know him from the coast. What is so odd about that?" Hermione said her voice was level but her eyes flashed dangerously. Ariel bit her lip, this was not at all what she wanted or expected to happen because of her.

"She wasn't human when she left home and won't tell us why, I don't trust it..." Ron said folding his arms across his chest. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Harry knew this was the point of no return. He remained quiet he knew better than to get between them during a fight.

"I do, I trust her," Hermione argued back to prove a point. Ron's ears began to turn bright red the more angry he got.

"Why? For all that we know they could be in disguise!" Ron shouted indignantly. Now throwing his arms up.

"In disguise?" Hermione screamed magic crackled around her. "Listen to yourself Ronald!" Hermione looked at Harry for help in trying to win her side. Harry knew that there was nothing that she could say to convince Ron to change his mind about it all. Once it was made up, it stayed that way.

"He is back and who knows what side anyone is on anymore!" Ron said in his defense, "For all that we know they could be Death Eaters or werewolves!"

"And do they really look like Death Eaters? They are as innocent as they come!" Hermione yelled now furious with Ron for acting this way. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her anger rose even higher. "Felix looks like a first year, too young to be a Death Eater!"

"Of course, they look innocent we know nothing about them! Dumbledore probably wants them here so he can make sure they aren't dangerous! They wouldn't be dumb enough to admit the fact they were Death Eaters! Look at Barty Crouch Jr! He had everyone fooled!" Ron retorted heatedly. Ariel looked down at her lap in shame and uncertainty. What was a Death Eater? Or a Werewolf? Why was this Ron boy accusing her and Flounder of being one?

The young boy stood in front of Ariel his courage finally came to a head. "Stop it, okay? Ariel is not a Death Eater or werewolf thing that you keep accusing us of being." Felix snapped, surprising them as he glared at the three in full anger. Ariel pulled him back and shook her head to say that it was okay.

"See he's standing up for her, that must mean something!" Ron said, pointing at the both of them victoriously.

"They aren't evil or werewolves! When will you get that through your impossibly thick skull!" Hermione screamed back and close to tears. Harry had enough of the bickering. It was constant and they weren't going to find out the truth by fighting.

"Can you two stop!" Harry hollered over them causing the both of them to look at him in shock. "Honestly, how are we supposed to find anything out with how you are both carrying on like this?"

"But Harry, you know as well as I do that the whole thing seems a bit weird. No one knows who they are. They just happened to mysteriously show up by the lake and now she says that she wasn't human! Some isn't adding up," Ron said still on edge and throwing Ariel and Felix dark glares.

"For now, all that we can do is take Hermione, Ariel, and Felix's word for it. Until we are able to know everything," Harry began objectively. "I don't understand it either and I don't care what it says. I trust Hermione's word. If it was something like that we would all be dead right now. That must tell you something about them." Harry finished hoping that would be enough for him.

"I do trust Hermione but with everything that happened last year. We can't afford to be so trusting," Ron said soberly. He turned and walked out of the room. Harry sighed but knew that Ron was right to a point. At the same time, they had nothing else to go on. Hermione looked torn between the two boys and struggling with her own opinions. But he was somehow felt drawn to Ariel in a way. He couldn't explain it completely but he trusted her. The redheaded girl sat there lost in her own thoughts. Human life was not at all what she had expected it to be. Ariel looked at his wondering eyes. Deep down, she wanted to but how would he react to it all. Would he run out too?


	3. Our Own Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel confesses to the truth of her past, will Harry abandon her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> Thank you for all of the support, it means a Iot to me!! Please the more input you can give the better!! Let me know what you think. :)

After Ron stormed out of the room, Ariel began to question everything that she felt to be true or what she even desired any more. Now she couldn't hide from what had started, the truth had to be told but if she went forward with it, how would Harry react to it all. Would he run out too? Harry remained quiet for a few moments, he didn't see the potential dangers that Ron had alluded to but he was still curious about what she meant by not being human before a few days ago. "Are you a witch and a wizard?" He asked Ariel and Felix in curiosity. He immediately felt dumb for asking that question. It was obvious that they had to be magical in order to be in the school. Ariel shrugged in reply. Was that what they were now? She was more confused by what they were talking about. Wouldn't she give just to be able to talk again?

"They have to be," Hermione said suddenly, "Muggles can't see the school. It looks like an old abandoned building to them or they are redirected because of protective enchantments." He remembered something like that being said about the school to maintain the Law of Secrecy. That question was answered. Now to found out how they had gotten there.

Ariel took another deep breath as she bit her lip nervously before continuing on, I was able to save you from the whirlpool when we were younger because…I was a…Mermaid… She held back tears of shame and fear of what her new friends were thinking of them now. Felix was a fish named Flounder. Harry sat there in silence to try to take in what she had revealed to him. A mermaid… How could it have been? At the same time, it made sense to him now. She looked at him fearfully of what he was thinking. Would he be like Ron now, too?

"So, you were able to save my life that day was because you were a mermaid?" Harry questioned her hoping he wasn't sounding like he was interrogating her. She nodded in response. Felix and I always went exploring when we were at home. One day, I was with Flounder trying to see what kind of things that we were able to find. Suddenly we saw the boat moving about us, I became curious to what it was. I swam to the surface and saw you alone before another boy came along and pushed you into the water. A whirlpool from the boat pulled you in...I couldn't let you drown.

He remembered how it felt the water going into his lungs as he gasped for air. Only to take in more water. The fear of knowing for certain that he was going to die. He could hardly make out something swimming up to him. He was soon looking into a pair of human blue eyes. The same blue eyes that were staring at him now. He at the time thought that it was an angel. The angel of death coming to greet him but now he knew otherwise. It was Ariel coming to save his life. As the memory faded, he looked at her as though for the first time.

The young woman wrote more. A few days after I saved you, I found this tunnel and it led to the Black Lake. I was amazed by the school and the students. I came back everyday just to admire it all. I knew I wanted to be human. Wishing I could experience too… After a fight with my father I decided to go to Ursula the sea witch to make me human. We struck a deal. I allowed her to take my voice.

"That is why none of the counter spells are working," Hermione said in realization and took the girl's hand as she began to think of a way to help the girl at least regain her voice. "Don't worry, we will figure some way to get your voice back." Hermione reassured the girl, hugging her. Please don't tell Ron... Ariel wrote pleadingly to the two, happy that they seemed willing to help but who knew what was going to Ron's mind.

"We won't tell him," Hermione promised, Harry nodded to ensure the same and saw the true regret in the girl's eyes. All she wanted was to be human and went to who Ariel thought would make it possible. But ended up paying a terrible price for it, losing her family in the process. "You are among friends now." Hermione said, sincerely. "Did you make a deal too?" She questioned Felix out of deep concern.

Now it was his turn to tell his secret, the young boy avoided their eyes especially Ariel's. "I didn't want Ariel to be alone here...So I asked Ursula to make me human too," Felix started his voice shook slightly. "The deal was, if Ariel can't remain human...when our time is up...I die..." Ariel's eyes widened in horror, he traded his life to be able to be by her side. Tears flowed down her cheeks, how selfish was she to drive such a loyal soul to something so awful. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, Ariel...I didn't want you to be alone here..." Ariel wrapped her arms around him, wishing how she could tell him how sorry she was.

"But for now, you are here and we can figure something out to fix all of this," Hermione said, wiping her own eyes sympathizing with the two friends. Harry saw in the redheaded girl's reaction, her true pure spirit that resided within her. Ariel shared the same friendship as Harry did with his friends. She was truly a good person. "You aren't alone now, you have us too."

"That they do, Miss Granger. We are still searching for Ariel and Felix's families," Dumbledore's voice came from beyond them. Ariel and Felix saw who was speaking. It was an elderly man who in a way reminded her of her father. He was in bright purple robes and had a beard the seemed to cascade down the front of him. Half moon spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose. Felix got on his knees and bowed to him like he would King Triton. "My dear boy, you don't have to bow to me." The man said, kindly to the young boy, causing Felix to stand back up still keeping a respectful stance. "I am glad to see that you have made some friends, you two," He said with a smile towards Ariel and Felix. For some reason, he seemed to put the two children's nerves at ease.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said as he quickly turned around to face the man, "We were just talking to Ariel and Felix. Trying to find a bit out about them." Dumbledore smiled at the two teens in pride of their kindness.

"I see and thank you for doing so. It helps us greatly and something to go on for now," Dumbledore said keenly.

"It was Hermione's idea. That we use parchment paper to talk to her since she can't talk. She has been telling us a bit about herself. I know, they aren't students but can they stay Headmaster?" Harry asked, causing Ariel and Felix to look up in shock. He wanted her to stay here at Hogwarts. With him... Even after what she confessed to him. Harry didn't feel it would be right to exclude her best friend.

"I feel that it is only right that they remain here as well," Dumbledore said as he glanced the three of them over.

"But they'll be Sorted as students?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, I have planned to have both of them Sorted when they were well enough to do so. I feel like any witch or wizard who comes here deserves an equal opportunity to learn and be accepted," The man said still smiling. Sorted? What was that? Ariel and Felix thought as they shared looks, now more curious of the man. "I talked to Molly Weasley about Ariel staying with them since we don't know where her family is," He said his eyes sparkling. "And for Mr. Felix, I am still looking for somewhere for him to stay.” 

"Ariel is staying with the Weasleys'?" Harry asks, thinking back to the argument with Ron. "Are you sure that's the best of options? Her and Ron have some…sibling rivalry already." He said, nervously and could see a bad eruption of fury exploding from Ron, once he found out the news.

"It was the best that I could think of for the time being," the older man said solemnly.

Harry nodded deep down knowing that like every student there Dumbledore had the children's best interest. "Yes sir," He replied now wondering what house they would be in. And what would that mean for him and the others?

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, both concerned and pleased to see the Headmaster there. "Headmaster, what has brought you here?" She said as she handed both children another round of potions. Dumbledore's eyes briefly scanned the two with a warm smile before replying.

"Just wanted to see how our new students are doing?" He said, genuinely happy that they were there. "Also making arrangements for beyond school." He added, causing Felix to look away slightly embarrassed that he still didn’t have a place to go. "Is there something that you need to speak with me about, Poppy?" Sensing her grim demeanor.

The Matron wrung her hands nodding in growing grimness. "Yes, Headmaster. I have discovered that along with not being able to talk, she...can't walk..." Ariel's heart sank deeper into the pit inside of her. It explained why she collapsed into the floor when she tried to get to Felix. But why couldn't she walk? Was it a part of Ursula's plan? Both Hermione and Harry couldn't imagine what was going through Ariel's mind at the moment.

"Well, that isn't anything that we can't work with." Dumbledore said, encouragingly but soon noticed Hermione staring transfixed at a nearby chair in inspiration. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her head. She doesn't break her focus as she grabbed her wand. she marched over to the nearby wooden chair that sat feet away. She muttered something removing the legs from the base of the chair. “Wingardium Leviosa Maximum,” She tapped her wand again against the chair placing small lights to be inserted into the chair. Moments later, it began to hover like a broom would. Happy with her creation, Hermione brought the chair over to the bed. “There you go for when you are released. Let me know, if you need it to do anything special, okay? It should move roughly as well as any broom does with the slightest thought, I hope it works.” Hermione said, thrilled to the redheaded girl. Harry assisted Ariel into the chair, she had to question if this was how humans who couldn't walk were able to get from one place to another. However, it is very comfortable and moved at her slightest thought. A very pleased smile spread across Hermione's face, seeing how easy it was for Ariel to move in her chair. "It's a magical version of a Muggle electrical wheelchair. I know it isn't the best but it should move roughly as well as the old broom did."

"Hermione, it's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed impressed by her amazing brilliance. Ariel was still weary of the object but if it was the only way for her to be able to move around...it would have to do. She flashed the girl an appreciative smile.

Felix walked around it in complete awe of it. "Thank you." Ariel mouthed gratefully to the brown-haired girl.

Dumbledore's kind eyes looked back to Ariel and Felix's nervous ones, "You will do nicely and off to a great start by making good friends. Who will surely guide you in the right direction, Miss Ariel and Mr. Felix," He said his eyes twinkled at them before he turned and left the room. Ariel looked at the door with the Headmaster's last words echoing in her head. What did he mean and what was going to happen next? The human world was definitely proving to be much more than what she knew of it.

As estimated by the Headmaster, the very next morning Ariel and Felix were ready to be released from the Hospital Wing. This came as a relief to Ariel because she had been wanting to see what else the school held for them within its majestic walls. Felix didn't share the same eagerness of exploring the school, in fact he was still questioning how it was even possible for human to possess any sort of magic. It was the assumption that magic didn't exist above the sea. Everything was already different from what Triton had warned them about but then again, no one, except for Hermione and Harry, truly knew what they were. The young woman was still amazed at how he had taken at news.

The sound of the door opening brought Ariel back to the present, Harry entered the room with Hermione and a tall, kind looking, shy, sandy haired young man behind him. "Hello Ariel, Felix," Hermione said, warmly gesturing to the boy next to Harry. “This is our friend, Neville Longbottom.” She introduced the young man.

“Hello,” Neville said with a warm friendly smile and wave, Felix hid behind Ariel’s chair peeking out around it. Neville smiled and knelt down a few feet away from understanding the young boy’s fears and not wanting to scare him more than he all ready was. “Hey Felix, nice to meet you,” he spoke with such warmth and kindness. The sandy haired boy glanced at Ariel for reassurance that the older young man was alright. “I know how scary this must look. Believe me, I used to think that being a wizard was so scary.” He confessed canonically as he knelt down to the young boy’s level in a sign of respect and trying to ease the tension. 

Very slowly Felix came out of his hiding place but remained close to Ariel. For the first time since befriending Ariel, the young boy felt a sibling like bond to Neville. “Really?” Felix said, still timid but his child-like wonder began to come through. “You were? Why?” he questioned Neville expecting to turn into some horrible monster and take him to some nightmarish world forevermore. 

“Well,” Neville started as he thought back to years ago. “Everyone thought that I wouldn’t amount to very much because of how forgetful and clumsy I am. When I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, I didn’t even want to go. I didn’t want to be a wizard because how could any wizarding school want someone like me attending?” Neville said in awe of the place that they were currently in. To everyone’s surprise, Felix wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck in a comforting hug. Neville laughed softly in appreciation of the well intended action. “Thank you but it’s okay now. Here I am, I met these guys,” He said, pointing to the other teens gracefully. “Besides, Hogwarts is the best part of the wizarding world, if you ask me. There’s Quidditch where you fly on brooms. “It just feels like home and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else...” he concluded fondly. Ariel could see how someone would get that feeling from the surroundings. It was so welcoming...

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the room to do last minute checks on her two patients. Harry remained quiet still reeling over Ariel's confession of the day at the coast. The matron eyed the newcomers suspiciously for a bit. "Professor Dumbledore requested that we assist Ariel and Felix to his office," Hermione informed the woman and handing her the note that the Headmaster wrote, in case they needed prove. The elderly woman read the message very slowly, glancing at them every couple lines to ensure that they didn't write it themselves.

After a few agonizing minutes, she nodded her head in approval. "Alright, let me make sure they are all set to go." Madam Pomfrey didn't like to let anyone leave the wing unless she felt that the person was in her opinion completely healed. She pulled the curtain around both beds while Harry and Hermione sat by the door to wait. Harry couldn't help but wondering what the outcome of the visit would be? What houses would they be in? Secretly Harry hoped that Ariel was in Gryffindor but also knew that Ron would disagree with her even being there. Things had become more tense between Ron and Hermione since the explosion in the hospital wing the day before. Harry honestly couldn't fairly pick a side because of how little they knew.

Ariel was first out from behind the curtain in the basic black robes that the Weasleys had sent her. She placed her hands on her lap and ducked her head down shyly. The young man stared in complete awe of how she looked as if she had been a Hogwarts student along. Ariel looked up at him nervously still not used to the chair yet. Even after everything that they'd been through so far Harry was still amazed at Hermione's ability to perform spells that he was sure most adults wouldn't be able to do so perfectly - and to find just the right combination so that every individual one worked perfectly.

Without warning, the curtain came crashing onto the floor as Felix flopped around like a fish, while struggling to untangle himself from his bag and the curtain. Neville rushed over to help him. The young man carefully untangled him from his predicament. The young boy stood up blushing a deep crimson red in embarrassment. "Alright, there?” Neville said, out of concern. “It used to happen to me all the time.” The Gryffindor confessed while slowly placing the bag’s strap around his neck and under his arm. Felix softly thanked him but continued to avoid their eyes, still humiliated. “Hey, you don’t have anything to worry about, okay?” Are you alright?" A warm understanding smile crossed Neville’s features, he placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder. "See, nothing to be embarrassed about. We're all friends here." He assured him, they had friends now.

"Really? You're our...friends?" Felix said, shyly almost expecting her to reject them. The other two nodded to reconfirm what the older sandy-haired boy said. Looking at them side by side, Harry swore that they could have been biological brothers. The more he thought about it, it would have been the best fit for Felix.

"Yes, we are, if you want us to be?” Neville said once again knelt down in front of Felix, friendly but somehow hopeful. He found himself being drawn to him with a strong connection. Felix sensed her true sincerity and hugged him again. Neville returned the warm-hearted embrace softly, it was good to see Felix finally opening up. The only friend that Felix ever had was Ariel but new friends was a good thing for himAriel couldn't be happier for him.

"I would like it very much for you to be my friend," Felix said, his green eyes lit up in true happiness. 

"We should probably go before Dumbledore thinks that something has happened." Hermione informed them, reminding them of the task at hand. Harry held the door open like the gentleman that he was. Ariel slowly followed behind, taking in the remarkable beauty that had been woven into each stone. The girl was very intrigued to what the reason was for the Hogwarts Headmaster to beckon her to his office. She was half afraid that he was going to tell her that she had to leave the school. It felt like she was about to go talk to her father. The same foreboding feeling crept up inside of her as she lagged behind the others a bit. She would know soon enough.

Felix must have been thinking the same because he chewed on his lip before he timidly looked up at Neville. "Why would the Headmaster want to see us?" Felix said, fumbling nervously with his tie. Neville ruffled his hair slightly before answering the question that all first years had about their Sortings.

“Because, he just wants to is Sort you to decide, which of the four houses you're going to be in,” Neville explained smiling. “Nothing bad.” He reassured Felix.

"You see each house has been named after the founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, the house Harry, Ron, Neville, and I are in. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said, that mean that Felix and Ariel could be separated. The young boy's eyes darted fleetingly to the redheaded young woman. Ariel gave him a reassuring glance while hiding her own fear.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed Hermione's words the best that he could. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. The house will be like your family." He continued, knowing how true that was in his experience. Ron's family practically adopted him from the first day that they met. Moments later, they came to a statue that resembled an animal with the torso of an eagle but the body of a lion. Harry paused for a moment, while trying to remember all the passwords he had used on his previous visits... the problem, of course, was that he didn't know how often Dumbledore changed the passwords.

Harry could feel Felix looking at him questioningly before Hermione sighed and shook her head exasperated as she stood next to him. "Fudge Flies." Harry mumbled an embarrassed 'thank you.' Before Felix could ask what that meant, the statue slid aside to reveal the winding stairs behind it.

"Just the password to Dumbledore's office," Harry informed the other two. "He always uses magical sweets. I've been up here a few times and just took one of the ones I couldn't remember. Maybe we can get you some to try." He promised the less troubled young boy, causing a brightened smile on Felix's face. On the other hand, Ariel's sense of foreboding remained but from what she saw of him he didn't seem too scary. Hermione led the way up to the oak door with a golden Griffin knocker, Harry took her hand in comfort and ignoring the warm tingles that spread through his nerves. Harry smiled at her. "It's okay, he is a bit... unconventional sometimes perhaps. But he's quite cool actually - even if you destroy his office. I think you'll like him." The young woman knew that he meant well but why would she destroy the Headmaster's office? Her chair hovered up the stairs as Hermione knocked two times against the door.

"Come in," the man's voice said from within the door. Upon entering, Ariel and Felix's eyes went to the hundreds of portraits on the walls. Each was either talking to one another, sleeping, or watching what was going on in the office. The room was circular with different kinds of telescopes scattered majestically out through the space. A model of the sun and planets hung above them. One felt as though they were staring up into the universe. By the desk, sat the most beautiful bird they had ever seen! It cooed softly at her from its perch. "Well, seems that Fawkes has taken a liking to you, Miss Ariel. Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger. Hello, Miss Ariel, Mr. Felix," Dumbledore's voice said from the desk. Ariel immediately sat up straight with her hands in her lap. Felix hid behind her chair, peering around her chair. Ariel bowed her head out of respect. The elderly man smiled at the two while gesturing to the chair for Felix across from his desk. He timidly sat down as Ariel moved besides him. She always hated feeling like she did something wrong. "You are not in trouble my children," He said warmly. He seemed to scan the children for a moment. Dumbledore stood behind his desk with his arms wide open, welcoming the two. "That will be all, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger." All three Gryffindors had understood by the Headmaster's tone that they had to leave the office. 

As they all started to exit out the door, Felix bolted for Neville almost afraid of him leaving. “Wait, Neville! Wait!” Felix said, wrapping his little arms around Neville’s waist. Stunned, the fifth year Gryffindor turned around to once again knelt down to the distraught eleven year old little boy. “What if...if...if I don’t see you again?” He said, looking up at him sadly as if he was losing his very best friend. 

Neville ruffled Felix’s hair in reassurance and kept his tone calm. “You will after this, okay? You’re being Sorted and you know what? Even if we aren’t in the same house you will see me,” he promised sincerely and honestly. Felix just clung to him even more. It broke Ariel’s heart to see how much it hurt her best friend to be separated from the only other person that he truly connected so deeply. She watched as the elderly wizard looked between the two boys with a knowing expression. 

“I feel that it would be fine, if these three witnessed the Sorting,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled much like King Triton’s did. “I’m also going to owl your grandmother about taking Felix in.” He said, more than a hopeful request, sheer joy bursted in Felix’s eyes at those very words. 

“We...We get to be brothers?” Felix said nervously again afraid of being rejected or denied the chance to have a family. They had accepted him into their family as if he already belong with them then he turned back to his first best friend not wanting her to be alone. That was why he wanted join her into the human world. 

“Yeah, but only if you want me to,” Neville said, smiling. The emotion the spread across the young boy’s entire being was indescribable but it quickly faded as he looked back at Ariel completely torn. Ariel give him a reassuring smile and a nod to lithium know it was okay. 

“Go,” Ariel mouthed, seeing that he would be in a good place with a loving family once more. She still remembered as a small Mer-child, when she had discovered the scared baby guppy that had been hiding from the fishermen’s hooks that had taken his family away. Now he had what he had lost so early on. Besides, who knew where Ursula was or her plan. It would be best if Felix was away from her while they were there.

Felix returned to Ariel’s chair. “Are you sure?” He inquired, prepared to stay by Ariel’s side if needed. That was what Ariel admired his everlasting loyalty and constant sacrifices for her, especially his latest one. She wrapped her slender arms around him tightly in full love for her fish little brother. The princess stroked his cheek hoping to ease his troubled feelings. Telling him that it was alright without words, running her fingers through his hair. Knowing what she meant, he buried his head into her chest in gratitude.

The two friends ended the embrace but Ariel began to write something on the parchment. You have a family now and will be safe in case Ursula finds us. We have time to figure this out. She added in efforts to ease her best friend's fears. Then again, she wasn’t sure how they were going to but right now Flounder or Felix was her first priority. The kiss was becoming less important to her. They will be good to you. Don't be such a guppy. She wrote, silently laughing and kissing his forehead. 

This caused Felix to fold his arms across his chest and pouting slightly. “I’m not a guppy,” he protested loud enough for Ariel to hear, she shook her head fondly at the boy. Even in human form, his spirit remained the very same. Neville walked up behind the young boy after giving the two friends the time needed between them. Dumbledore smiled watching the scene unfolding before him. 

“I promise, I will take care of him. He’s my brother.” He assured the redheaded girl truthfully with a determined nod. That was all Ariel needed to hear and knew that he would do whatever it took to do so. “Ready to be Sorted?” Neville said, placing a friendly and brotherly hand on Felix’s shoulder. “I’ll be right here.” Felix nodded, still He also was willing to give the boy as much time he needed. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Felix said for the first completely confident. He sat in the chair as Neville smiled like a true proud older brother as Dumbledore pulled an old battered hat down from the shelf. He held it in his hands and faced the teens.

Ariel had to force herself to meet his blue eyes, feeling as spotlighted as she did. She thoroughly did not enjoy the feeling, and was entirely uneasy with the whole ordeal despite the elderly man's reassurances. "Now, I have talked with my staff about both of your particular situations. I have a keen interest in every student that enters this school," Dumbledore said making eye contact with the two students. "Neither one of you aren't any different. Miss Ariel, I have contacted Ron Weasley's family about what about your need for a place to stay," He explained with a smile, "The Weasley family has agreed to take you in. I will contact Neville's grandmother about you, Mr. Felix,” Both children blinked in visible astonishment of the news. It was hard for them to believe that two families that did not know them would want to take them in.

The elderly wizard read her face. "Yes, I am sure that when she hears about what the two of you have been through, she will agree to make you a member of their family, like Neville has," He replied his eyes kind and bright while glancing at the older boy. "But the choice is ultimately the two of your's to make."

Felix answered quickly in fear that the opportunity would be taken away from them. "That would be very nice." Felix said, excitedly as Ariel nodded with much enthusiasm to the request. It would mean that they would have a family again. Maybe this could be a new beginning for both of them. Maybe they could find a way to fight against Ursula and fix the outcome of her deal. Being a wizard seemed to have its advantages.

Dumbledore smiled pleased that they were adjusting to their new lives so well. "Then it is settled I have already had that arranged for the both of you to stay in their homes," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now all that is left is to Sort the both of you." Here it came the moment of truth but why did he need a hat to do it? The old wizard placed the hat on Ariel's head. She almost jumped out of the chair when she heard it speaking to her.

"Well, well, well," a scratchy voice said, old with centuries of speaking through magic. "This is something I have never actually seen before. A young girl...making such a sacrifice...for no one but herself. Leaving her family, her home, her future for the unknown...because you wanted something different. Such an adventurous spirit, daughter of Triton." The hat paused. Ariel didn't want to think of it as a selfish sacrifice...but the odd talking hat was correct. It was. "These actions encourage your placement to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, young child. But before I speak my final word on the matter, I would like to make one last comment. All of the Weasley family is in the Gryffindor house. And you wish to be different-that is why you left your original family in the first place." Ariel sat, frozen. This was true. The hat was right. She wanted that difference-that individuality. She wanted that, even as she didn't want to displease her new family. "Well, my decision-and yours-is made. Your new house is SLYTHERIN!" She pondered what being in the Slytherin would affect her relationships with her new family and friends.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard for a moment. Dumbledore removed the hat from her head and before he moved over to Felix, who was gripping either side of his chair, Dumbledore nodded and smiled as he took the hat off her head. "Your turn, my young friend." He smiled as he set the hat on Felix's head while it slid completely over his face.

"Mmm..." A voice mused in Felix's head. "Incredibly loyal, brave when it comes to loved ones... Yes, yes, no doubt here, you're a true HUFFLEPUFF!" He aimed his wand at her. He aimed his wand at the two students' robes. Their basic black robes now had some kind of crest on the left side. "That will have to do until the two of you can attain the proper attire. I will let the professors know so they don't take away points for an incomplete uniforms." Feeling slightly shell-shocked from the whole experience, Ariel and Felix nodded at the elderly wizard. "Your heads of houses will be here presently to show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore smiled, seemingly fine with sitting in silence.

"So, we won't be together...I won’t be with my brother either?" Felix said as he looked at Ariel and Neville, not sure if he wanted to be away from her or Neville in this new world. The Headmaster stood from his desk again to stand in front of them. He sensed that they would have a hard time between separated, but once more he put their troubles to rest.

Neville got in front of Felix's chair. "Of course, you will be with me and you’ll see her at meals,” he assured the young boy. “If you need me at any time, I’ll be in the Gryffindor Tower or one of the greenhouses. Or tell a professor, okay?” Felix still clung to him fearfully. "I am so proud of you." He said, in complete honest love and joy for him, which, caught Felix off guard. 

"But, I'm not a Gryffindor..." Felix said, ashamed of his given house, wanting so much to appease or gain his upmost respect as his brother. He was scared of disappointing his new family. Neville ruffled his hair and embraced Felix, seeing his younger self there. The need to prove one's self.

"So? Being in Hufflepuff is not a bad thing, don't ever think that for one second," Neville said, he could relate to Felix even more. His family was surprised that he, himself was a Gryffindor instead of a Hufflepuff. 

Harry interjected, remembering how he felt after his Sorting. "I was terrified by being the wrong house too, even after I was Sorted in Gryffindor," Harry started, canonically and joining Hermione. "But what I have learned is that...you can't listen to what people say about where you need to be. That is up to you. I knew a Hufflepuff that was just as brave and good, if not better than any Gryffindor I know." He said, truthfully giving all of his respect to Cedric. His friends gave Harry a grateful but saddened expression.

"Harry is very right, too many students put too much pressure on themselves to live up to what they think their house should be." Dumbledore said, proudly glancing at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "As long as we all strive to do what is right than we are the best person that we can be." He winked at the three new students. "Now off you go before Professor Umbridge thinks that I am further keeping you from a proper education," His eyes went dark briefly at the mention of her name before turning to Elsa. He gave the newly Sorted students a reassuring smile before he led them out the door and back down the stairs.

Waiting for them was a very large man towering over them. Ariel swore that he took up the entire area. "Ah, 'Ello, Professor," the man boomed pleased to see the elderly wizard. "'Ello, Harry, Neville, and Hermione." He beamed at the teens. "This mus' be the new students." He smiled at Ariel and Felix, who had darted behind Neville and peered out around his knees. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare yeh." He said, earnestly. "Glad ter see that yeh are doin' well," Hagrid said, smiling at them.

Ariel nodded politely while Felix continued to stare at the man in a mixture of mystified horror."I see that you were able to bring Miss Arendelle here safety," the Headmaster said his eyes moved to a very blonde haired young woman around Harry’s age stood beside the gigantic man, her dress resembled that of the Beauxbatons’ school uniform. There was a definite Malfoy flair to her, her snow white hair was braided to the left slide of her shoulder and what caught Harry's attention was the blue gloves that she had on. "Miss Arendelle, these are the school's finest students, Neville Longbottom and his younger brother, Felix, Miss Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Introducing them respectfully. The girl's piercing blue eyes glanced over each of them with a certain chill.

Hermione smiled and held out hand in a friendly gesture. "Nice to meet you, I hope that you like it here," Elsa pulled away as if the Gryffindor was going to do something to her. 

"It's best if we don't shake hands." She said, stiffly, Harry heard a hint of strained politeness. Her off-putting attitude was quickly becoming more suspicious to Harry. 

Why didn't she want to shake hands, it was odd. "Sorry..." Hermione nodded her head, Suddenly a shadow of someone tall appeared over them from behind, followed by someone clearing their throat in mild irritation.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, both Ariel Weasley and Felix are both ready to be accompanied to their houses," Dumbledore said to whoever was behind them. Elsa turned to face a man in a long billowing black cloak that somehow reminded Elsa of one of the guards from home, and the piercing eyes of someone that should not be crossed. Next to him, stood a plump short woman, who looked like she had been out planting something. Dirt was smudged across her face and hands.

The dark haired man seemed more irked by the request."Yes Headmaster," Snape said coolly. "Come along." He said with even more irritation. The redheaded girl briefly hugged the young boy tightly and reassuringly knowing how hard it was for them to be a part in this world. Felix was almost afraid to let go of the girl for the same reasons. Ariel kissed his head again before she followed the stone cold professor.

"I'll go with you," Neville said encouragingly to the still unsure young boy, the both of them followed the kind looking woman around the corridor. 

The Headmaster turned to the blonde girl. "Miss Arendelle." He turned to them respectfully. "Now, we need to discuss your placement, shall we?" He said, gesturing to Elsa to follow him with a kind smile

Harry's spun around what house Ariel was in. He knew that Ron would rant about how he was right about the young woman. What did it mean for their friendships? "That doesn't mean anything," Hermione said, as the trio begun walking down the corridor to Trelawney's dreaded class. "Not all Slytherin are bad." She reassured him, the young woman had a point. Ariel didn't show any of the dark traits that most Slytherins possessed but they didn't know much about her either.

“Yeah besides, I’m honestly surprised that she is in Slytherin,” Neville said adding onto the encouragement. “Gran will be pleased that Felix is a Hufflepuff. I can’t wait to write to her.” Harry was glad that Neville to have someone else to call family. Hopefully the Weasleys would treat Ariel just the same.


	5. Unexpected Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience between chapters and I hope that you are enjoying the muilti-fandom filled story! This chapter has an experimental plot twist and I know it's not canonically by any means but isn't that the point of fan fiction? Please tell me what you honestly think of where it should be. Thank you for everything and input, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Lily Williams

The young man politely stepped aside to allow to girls to go ahead while he brought up the rear. It was a good thing that they weren't too far from Snape's class. "Here," Harry said, offering to carry Ariel's books like the gentleman that he was. Ariel blushed and mouthed a thanks towards the young Gryffindor for his kindness. Elsa eyed the two feeling a bit bad for the other young woman, like Anna she was falling for the first man that she met. Everyone in the class turned to glance at the misfit trio as they entered the room. The Slytherin girls' housemates begun to point and whisper but they both held their heads high while stopping next to an empty table on the opposite side of the room. Ariel softly thanked the Harry for helping her. Harry had to admired both Ariel and Elsa for their strength in ignoring the mocking words of the Slytherins but his heart did go out to them.

Harry started to walked to where Hermione and a horrified Ron were sitting, to Harry's surprise Hermione spoke up. "Ariel, you are more than welcome to sit with us, if you would like to. You too, Elsa," Hermione offered politely, ignoring Ron's indignant huff of offense towards her kindness for the Slytherin girls. As much as Ariel wanted to join them, she didn't want to infuriate Ron anymore than he already was because of her. The young woman could tell that her new friend felt the same about what happened in the Great Hall. The redheaded woman shook her head in appreciative decline of the offer, Elsa appreciated the gesture of Ariel showing support for her.

What happened next was just as unexpected as Hermione's offer, the bushy-haired Gryffindor gathered her things and moved over to where the girls sat alone. Almost everyone stared at her as if she had sided with the obvious enemy except Harry who followed suit. "What are you doing?" Ron hissed at the both of them, only receiving a very direct glare from Hermione in response.

Elsa and Ariel couldn't help feeling very touched by the Gryffindors’ actions but didn't want to cause anymore issues with the other students. You didn't have to... Ariel wrote down on the parchment, half regretting their good intended friendship, seeing what it was doing to the friendship that they had with Ron. Hermione patted her hand understanding her inner turmoil. "You are our friend, we couldn't allow the both of you to sit here alone like that." She said as Harry nodded in equal thoughts and feelings. Ron kept shooting them dark glances their way.

Elsa went to reply but Professor Snape marched up to the front of the class. Immediately everyone went silent. "Today you will be attempting to make the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Which some of you apparently need, desperately," The Potions Master began. "You will have an hour to complete it and have it on my desk. If needed you may use my potions storage only for this potion. Begin." The professor set out an hour glass on his desk.

The white-haired girl seemed to know what she was doing as she lit her cauldron but Ariel had never used a cauldron before in her life and didn't know how to exactly use her wand yet, which, made things a bit harder. Harry saw her struggling with her cauldron. "Here let me help you," Harry said quietly to Ariel using his wand to light the bottom of the cauldron. She thanked him before reading over the instructions and ingredients needed. "Not a problem." Harry said with a nod. She truly didn't belong in the Slytherin house. Harry thought to himself as he began to measure out the proper amount of Scarab Beetles. While he was measuring, Harry could see that Ariel wasn't sure of what to do with the beetles. He reached over and traded his bowl with hers'. She blushed as she watched him smash them with his pestle.

He returned the smile, unaware that Professor Snape had been watching them the entire time. "As much as everyone may find this sweet and endearing, Mr. Potter. I expect every student to do their own work," An icy voice said from behind them and the three of them jumped. "Ten points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin."

Out of not wanting to get anyone in trouble, I'm sorry Professor Snape. Harry was trying to be polite. I was having a hard time with my potion. Ariel wrote quickly. The man's dark eyes seem to bore holes into hers. "It was my fault Professor," Harry said trying to take the heat off Ariel. Snape eyed them both for a moment.

Some laughter broke out among the Slytherins. "I think maybe I should separate the two of you," Snape said "Since you seem to be more interested in doing someone else's work rather than your own. Miss Granger you will remain here. Miss Weasley, you and Miss Arendelle will move over there beside Pansy Parkinson. Potter-that table in the front of my desk. Move. Now." Both girls quietly packed their ingredients and made their way to where he had told them. Harry trying to keep his fury to a calm minimal. He threw his ingredients and bag into his cauldron. He drug it to the front table. All the while, blocking out the quiet sniggers and giggles from the Slytherins. Snape followed him back to his desk. Harry could feel the professor's intense stare on him as he once again set out the ingredients in front of him. He was determined not to meet the man's eyes.

Harry resumed smashing the Scarab beetles, imagining all of them to have Snape's face on them. He knew that this period would be the longest of the day. He glanced back at Ariel to see that Pansy was trying her best to make the red headed girl as uncomfortable as humanly possible. "Gawking at girls may seem more important to you, Mr. Potter but I suggest that you take the same interest in your potions," Snape snapped from his desk. Again half the class muffled their laughter.

"Sorry, Sir," Harry said through gritted teeth and returning to his potion. He truly just wanted to yell at the man but decided against it. It would be a losing battle in the long run. The hour dragged on for what seemed like all morning from then on for Harry. Every so often he would glance back at the girl. Harry noticed Draco doing the exact same thing. This made Harry suspicious of what was going through the blonde Slytherin's head. The way he looked at Ariel made Harry uneasy.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said, after the fifth time that Pansy nearly knocked over Ariel's cauldron on purpose. "I'm sure, you have enough room where you are." She said with a polite smile while pushing her emotions down. Ariel thanked the girl, however, this didn't stop Pansy from saying something as she smirked dangerously.

"I do have enough room, actually but then again, you could freeze us all," Pansy said, hinting to what happened in the Great Hall, trying to rile the other Slytherin up to her boiling point. Elsa knew what the girl was doing, and tried her best not to give in to what Pansy wanted.

Instead, she shot a little bit of coldness at the girl's cauldron putting out the flames underneath it. "It may do you some good to pay attention to your own business," Elsa said, returning to her own potion as Pansy finally noticed that her coals weren't burning anymore. Elsa smiled to herself, satisfied with what she did. That was when the bell rang, which was sweet music to Harry's ears. He was already getting another throbbing headache behind his eyes. He poured his potion in its bottle and took it up to Snape's desk. "Ah yes, mediocre as always, Mr. Potter," Professor said glancing over the bottle, "I guess it is all there is to show for when you do your O. W. L. exams," He added unimpressed. Harry didn't say anything knowing, if he did he would land himself in another detention.

Elsa watched Ariel glance at Harry while he started packing his own things, the young woman felt that for Ariel's sake that she should give the redhead the same warning that she had given Anna. "Ariel? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Elsa said, to the redheaded, receiving a warm and curious nod in response. Both girls moved over to a corner to have more privacy. Ariel looked at her curiously while Elsa found her words. "Be careful, I know that you like Harry...but...don't fall for the first guy you see," she said, fearing the same reaction that she had gotten from Anna. Ariel understood what she meant and had wondered about the same thing herself.

Harry stood a few feet away when the girls finished their conversation and Ariel continued to clean up her things on his way back to get his bag. He remembered what Dumbledore said about gaining trust from her. Ron watched him horrified as he went over to help the girl. "Ne...Need help with that?" Harry offered nervously and grabbing her book from the desk. Ariel jumped slightly at his presence. She glanced back at the scowling redhead for a second and reflected on Elsa's honest warning. How did she know if Harry really was the one who would break the spell or not. "Don't worry about him." Harry said, reassuringly appreciating her concern in ruining a relationship.

He reached down to grab a few of her books and held them under his arm. "Thank you." She mouthed as he swung her bag over his shoulder. She began to relax knowing he wasn't like Draco or Ron. The two exited the class out to the bustling corridor and towards the Great Hall.

The young Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to exactly start an one sided conversation. "Do you like Hogwarts so far?" He asked, curiously adjusting the bags better on his shoulder. "I mean it must be much different then what you are used to." He added not sure if mermaids even had a school or not. Yes I do like it, it's very beautiful. It is very different but still trying to learn everything. She wrote down on the piece of parchment. If she were honest with herself, she still wasn't all that sure what to make of it yet. Harry laughed. "That it is, I grew up with a muggle family so I understand," He said as he read what she wrote.

She looked at him in confusion to what that word even meant. "Muggle?" She mouthed curiously to him. She felt slightly out of place not knowing much about this part of the human world.

"A Muggle is someone who isn't a wizard or a witch," Harry answered, in the same way that Hagrid had told him before coming to Hogwarts and understanding where he had been confused at the term too. "I didn't even know witches and wizards existed either when I first heard that word." He couldn't help, feeling opened and canon with her. She had that vibe about her.

Being surprised by his confession but grateful for his honesty. "Really?" She mouthed again now more intrigued by the young man.

"Yeah, I was like you at first, I didn't know about any of this until I got my letter to come here," Harry nodded, "It was weird, showing up. I thought it was a sick trick my aunt and uncle had played on me but it just kept going. Now here I am, it's not a joke anymore. I'm a wizard," He finished with a confident smile.

In not knowing what else to do, she hugged him tightly. She had been so touched by what he had to go through. She looked down blushing when she pulled away from the young man, "Sorry.." She mouthed embarrassedly.

His face was slightly flushed from the brief embrace. "It's okay," He said as he ran an awkward hand through his hair. He was hoping she didn't see how red he was, "It's really a fun adventure and the human world does have some amazing things about it. If you want," Harry said nervously, looking down at his feet. "You can sit with us at lunch?" He looked over to see that his friends were still waiting for him. "Elsa can come too." Harry said, extended the kind offer to the other Slytherin girl.

That was that last straw for the Weasley Gryffindor because Ron couldn't hold it in anymore as he exploded. "No way," Ron said without warning, "Asking the two from the enemy side sit with us?!" He stared at him as if he had truly lost it. Harry stuck to what he believed the girls to be, also the fact of innocent until proven guilty. So far, they have proved themselves to be innocent. "Who knows what they could do to us." Elsa began to walk away, having enough of the young man's judgmental remarks.

Harry wasn't going to give in Ron's prejudices of the girl. "They are not the enemy," Harry said starting to get annoyed, "You don't even know them, Ariel hasn't done anything that has made me think otherwise. With Elsa, Draco pushed to that point and no one got hurt, I'll sit with them somewhere else then." He said, pushing past Ron ignoring his fuming rage that waifed off him. "Come on, Ariel, Elsa," Harry said keeping his own frustrated feeling at bay. Ariel's eyes met Ron's, she didn't want to come between them in any way. Ron was making it quite obvious he didn't want either one of them there. But, she didn't want to seem rude by decline Harry's request as she followed close behind the young man. Elsa considered the request, only because she wanted to make sure that Harry was as genuine as he seemed to be and to make sure Ariel was protected from people like Draco and Pansy. She followed behind them, having her doubts.

The three remained quiet while they made their way out to the beautiful sparkling lake. It was more beautiful in the sunlight and almost reminded Ariel of home. The white haired fifth year sat closely but keep her distance from the couple, she pulled out her Transfigurations book to read. Harry had gathered a couple napkins full of food on the way out. He watched as Ariel peacefully ran her fingers through the surface. Ripples spread across the water. He could see a bit of sorrow in her eyes. He understood it completely. How much she missed her family probably. "Do you miss it?" Harry asked, already starting to calm down. "The water, I mean." She nodded sadly. She missed just being able to lay on the bottom of the sea and watch the fish swim above her, but it was her father and sisters she missed the most. She wondered if they were okay. "I miss my family too. I sometimes wonder what my parents were like. If I would miss them if I remembered them," Harry said looking out at the water. She nodded her head again in understanding. Harry continued to stare out at the water. "I promise, I'll help you be able to somehow reconcile things with your father." She very much appreciated his intentions as much as she wanted to return home, she still wanted to remain in the human world with...Harry...

Elsa was confused by their conversation question as she sat the book down briefly. "What do you mean by does she miss the water?" She rightfully inquired of the two students. Harry forgot that Elsa didn't know about Ariel's secret but it was too late to go back on it now. "Why would she miss the water?" Elsa questioned them again, what were they hiding? "Why would she have to reconcile things with her father?" Harry glanced at the redheaded girl as if to ask for permission to tell her housemate the truth. It was a few moments before Ariel nodded to confirm that it was alright for her to know about her being a mermaid.

"Ariel used to be a mermaid but...a sea witch turned her into a human..." Harry summed up, leaving out how she had made the deal with the sea witch and betrayed her family unintentionally. Elsa glanced at the girl in shock and disbelief at first but who was she to judge. "She was found here a few days ago by the lake." Harry pointed out.

Ariel felt that it was only right for her to be completely honest. I betrayed my family because of what I did by going to Ursula...I basically handed her the kingdom...Ariel wrote finding it hard to keep her tears back, unknowingly she had done something evil. Both Harry and Elsa read her words, while his mind went into overdrive to come up with anyway to help her. Elsa understood the girl even more now, she had been outcasted by something she did to hurt those she loved unintentionally too. Elsa placed a sympathetic hand on the girl's hand, Ariel smiled at her in sad gratitude.

Harry saw the true pain in her heart and embraced her softly. "Maybe we can help you, if you tell us what the deal you made with Ursula was and maybe I can talk to Hermione. Figure out how to break it." He said, after they broke apart. Ariel contemplated telling him what the deal that she made, fully entailed but what if she had been wrong about Harry? Elsa's words from before echoed through her mind. What if it was a part of Ursula's plan to take over her father's kingdom. If she didn't break it, Felix would die in a year. "You have to tell us or else we can't help you." Harry said, looking into her eyes. Ariel looked away, knowing that he was right.

She grabbed her parchment again. After a fight with my father I decided to go to Ursula the sea witch to make me human. We struck a deal. I allowed her to take my voice. Of course with a catch I have a year to be human unless… She paused not sure if she should say the rest of it. Harry watched her curiously as she stopped, what was she hiding from him? Her eyes met his after he had asked her that. In her heart of hearts, it was worth the risk to tell him. If it he wasn't then she was grateful for the experience that she had the past month."Unless what, Ariel?" Harry said, now concerned about what this Sea Witch could do and how deep the deal had gone. Ariel looked at Elsa almost in fear because she knew what the girl was going to say but Elsa returned the glance encouragingly. If Elsa couldn't help herself then she wanted to at least help Ariel break whatever ties that the sea witch had over her.

That was Ariel's cue that she had to tell them everything. Unless I receive my first kiss from my true love… She wasn't exactly sure who could be her true love. Deep down she wanted it to be Harry but who truly knew. "So if you don't find your true love and kiss them in time, you go back to being a mermaid? But how are you supposed to find your true love in a year?" Harry frowned as she nodded and shrugged. That was an impossible task for most people to ever find.

"That is impossible because no one can find love within that time frame, well not true love anyway," Elsa said, skeptically, causing Harry to looked at her a bit baffled but saw that she did have a very valid point. Love usually took time to develop and become something real, it wasn't like in fairytales.

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, trying to figure how it could be done. "How much time do you have?" Harry asked, her and trying to control the swarm of thoughts that whirled inside of his head. She sighed and wrote down two words. Not long. Ariel looked away at the lake regretting everything more as she nervously playing with her hair. "Like a few months?" Harry frowned, she nodded again softly, why did she do such a thing. Why did she think it would be so easy. How was someone supposed to find their true love in a year? Married couples divorced after being together twenty years. He supposed that was Ursula's point. "Don't worry...we'll figure something out..." Harry said, the question was how would they supposed to do so and who was her true love.

Harry honestly returned to his previous thoughts of her not leaving. Flounder is going to die because of me. Harry actually knew how the girl felt. He had been battling his own self guilt regarding Cedric's death since it happened. Wishing that he had grabbed the Tri-Wizard cup himself instead of allowing Cedric to share in the tainted victory. He glanced over to catch a solitary tear rolling down Ariel's cheek. Without thought, he reached up and wiped it away, allowing his hand to linger against her smooth, soft skin.

True pain engulfed her entire being, all that he wanted to do was take whatever burden away from her. To free her from her inner prison that she was placed in by her guilt and Ursula but he didn't know why he felt the way that he did. Something beyond his control that drew him to her. The wind blew through her vividly red hair and the sun took a hold of each strand making it shine. Just like it had years ago in the water.

As the memory faded, he looked at her as though for the first time. He stepped up to her in a trance like state. He knew now the truth to how he felt about the girl. Her eyes were so innocent just like that day. He brushed away her hair. It made perfect sense to him now. "Harry, don't do this," Elsa said, knowing what was going through his mind. "If it doesn't work, then what? It could kill her, are you willing to allow that for some falsified kiss?" Elsa stared between them, tempted to freeze one in order to stop the kiss. Harry compliamated it for a moment, what would be the consequence of the kiss going wrong?

"What is the harm in trying then we'll find out the truth either way," Harry said as Ariel started to move away, shaking her head. Elsa's last words echoed through her mind. It would be like the Sea Witch to do something like that to make sure that she won. Ariel couldn't risk it, she moved her chair farther away and started towards the school. Harry was so confused by her actions, why was she withdrawing from him. He stood and marched up to her, Harry still wanted to help her. If he was honest to himself, something kept him drawn to her. "Ariel, wait just...don't go...please..." He protested, hoping that she would listen to him.

Ariel looked away and shook her head again before writing. 'Harry, you don't want to to be in this mess...' Harry again understood her reason for pushing people away, he was doing the same with his own friends regarding Voldemort. 'Too many people have been brought into this and will be hurt because of me...' Harry remained silent in thought of how to say that he didn't care.

"You don't have to be alone, though...No one should and if it isn't me then I can help you look or find away to break the deal," Harry said, taking her hands again, feeling a rush of unknown energy rent through him. Their eyes combined together made the colors of the ocean and like an outer body experience, the young man witnessed himself leaning down to her. Ariel's mind spun. Was he really going to-? Sure, they both liked each other, but would it work? What if it didn't work? What if it did and Ursula came after him. Harry felt Elsa's disapproving eyes on the back of his head.

"Harry, don't do this," Elsa warned the two of them again. She felt her hands beginning to freeze over in warning of her powers taking over. She didn't want Ariel falling into the weakness of the falsehood of true love. "Ariel, we can figure something out...you don't need the kiss." Ariel looked back at Elsa. Was it true that she didn't need the kiss?

But there was Harry prepared to risk it all to help her. "Ariel," He whispered before pressing his lips up against hers. The moment that he kissed her a wind came from nowhere and intensely blew around them. The young woman's heart sank, knowing that Elsa was right and this was Ursula's way of getting what she wanted. It had been something she always dreamed of, at least she was able to experience it. She looked at the young man with tears sliding down her cheeks, when a strand of water came from the lake and wrapped around her feet. It slowly moved up her legs like a cocoon. Harry stood there shocked as he felt Ariel being pulled away from him as the water surrounded her.

His heart broke at the sight, he had triggered the trap that Ursula had set for the young woman and a young boy's life was ending at this very moment. Ariel hovered feet above the pool and the water twisted faster up around her body, engulfing her completely. "This is why I told you not to do this!" Elsa said, her hands getting colder and the trees around them began to frost over but it caused the whole scene to seem more magical. Because the now forming bubble that hovered a few feet above the lake began to sparkle with a dark silhouette of her body inside of the water cocoon. "Come on, we need to get help!" Elsa said, but Harry was watching the painfully contorting silhouette morphing somehow. Suddenly, the bubble split into two bubbles with a second dark silhouette inside of the other bubble, from the waist up both appeared to be identical but a large beautiful fin that separated the two.

He watched wondering what this all supposed to mean. The two bubbles began to pulse almost like heartbeats, the completely human silhouette seemed to be pulsing faster and stronger. Though, the other side was slowing down and fading with each pulse. Out of nowhere, he heard something absolutely unbelievably beautiful, almost angelic. It wasn't like anything else that he had heard before and he swore that it was coming from within the water. It echoed off the trees and surroundings, piercing the deepest parts of his soul. Everything matched perfectly to what he imagined her voice to sound like. At least, he thought to himself, if I can't ever see her again, I know what her voice sounded like. He embraced her voice taking as much of it in, putting it into his memory to keep forever.

Each note of the harmonic voice made the first bubble more vibrant with life and grew louder, Harry watched some kind of small light rose from the water's surface, it swirled around the bubble leaving a golden trail behind it. The light punctured the bubble as it entered inside of it to the remaining human girl was in. Like a star exploding it lit up the bubble turning it into a hovering glowing orb. The entire area filled up with the heavenly voice as if she was still right there in front of him. Harry held his arm over his eyes due to the intensity of the light but was transfixed to the spot.

Just as quickly as it all started the light began to fade and the bubble with the silhouette lowered back down to the grassy ground. When it touched ground, it burst revealing the unmoving girl laying there on her side. Had the spell backfired and killed the girl instead. His heart was close to beating out of his chest from fear and wondering what had happened or if she was alright. The frost melted from the trees as Elsa's focus was on what was occurring in front of her.

Harry's mind was swirling around the possible thought that she was now...dead. "Ariel," He said, rushing over to her without wasting a second more. He carefully rolled her over to her back. He brushed her hair away from her pale face. "Ariel?" He said, trying not to panic, noticing how blue her lips were.

"Harry, don't...she maybe...Let's go get Dumbledore or someone..." Elsa said, not wanting to say what she honestly suspected expected had happened. Harry ignored her while he felt for a pulse, hoping that he wasn't responsible for another death. Relief flood over him when he felt a faint pulse in her wrist. He went to scoop her up in his arms, when he heard an almost inaudible moan from her weakened form. Wait...could she talk now? "Ariel?" He tried again to see if she could talk. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened to see Harry holding her in his arms.

In a daze, she surveyed her surroundings to see that she was still outside the Hogwarts castle. Fear gripped her at the question of if she was still human or not. Or worse, if Felix was dead due to what just occurred. Was she able to talk now? "Ariel, are you alright?" He said, immensely concerned for her. “Are you okay?" He asked, relieved that she was alive but knowing that she was still in shock.

"H-Harry?" She whispered feebly, still weak from everything. Harry pushed aside the shock of hearing her speak. She could talk...had Harry broken the spell, had he been her true love after all? So many thoughts spun around like a whirlpool inside her head. Harry seemed more relieved by the sound of her voice.

"Yes Ariel, I'm here," Harry said softly as he rubbed her hand in efforts to help her come around more. "You're okay...I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." Without another word, Harry raced back into the school carrying the girl to the hospital wing but also checking on Felix to see if he was alright. Elsa followed behind him, still doubting that this was far from over.

Dolores moved away from the window where she had been watching the three teens below by the lake. "That sneaky little tramp! She got the kiss," she said, slamming her hands down on her desk. The usual sickeningly sweet demeanor that she had was replaced by a raspy sounding voice and inhuman glow in her eyes. Six years of keeping perfect surveillance on the youngest daughter of Triton and possessing the willing Ministry official, ruined by the girl getting the one thing that Ursula had over the young princess. Not to mention, that things were now harder concerning that Ariel was now a witch.

She stood and moved to her mirror as she mulled over how she could use this event to her advantage. The sea witch was not one to give up so easily especially when it came to what she felt she deserved. Her true reflection showed through the mirror. Grey-ish skin from the arms up, pure white hair that stood straight up. Blackness covered the rest of her. "How? How was she to get it so soon?" She questioned her reflection in thought. There had to been something that could help her.

Then an amazing source of inspiration hit her as she looked back outside and spotted the magically chair left behind in the young man's haste. "Of course, the Ministry of this forsaken wizarding world disapproves of anyone like her." She giggled in Umbridge's laughter. "She isn't even a true witch." She said, more in twisted delight. "If she wants to be human, she'll be human and experience everything that comes with it." Now Ariel was going to see how cruel the human world truly was. Umbridge's laughter mingled in with Ursula's before she straightened her jacket and left the room.


	6. Cruel Intentions

Harry burst into the room with such force that the door bounced off the wall causing a loud booming sound to echo off the walls. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room at Harry's yelling. "Potter, Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" The elderly Matron said sternly as Harry entered the wing. She made her way over to them before Harry could even lay the girl down on the nearest bed. "What happened, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey inquired of him beginning to look Ariel over with her wand.

"Malfoy hexed her chair and caused her to fall out of it," Harry said the only thing that came to his mind. She looked at him briefly in the same manner that McGonagall would as if she suspected that he was lying to her. She continued to exam the girl, "Nothing seems to be broken or out of place." She said more to herself before walking back to her office.

He held Ariel's hand seeing fear for her friend in her eyes. "It will be alright...Felix will be alright...I'll go find Hermione and Neville, we will find him.." He whispered, squeezing her hand gently. He was really trying to reassure both himself and the girl. He tried his best to stay calm for her sake.

Ariel couldn't stop worrying about the fact because of her, Flounder could be dead. "I don't care about me, I'm worried about Felix," She whispered softly. Harry tried to think of something to say but understood her inner turmoil of wondering if Ursula's deal with him was still in effect. Where was the young boy, for Ariel's sake Harry had the find the boy. Harry hoped-really hoped-that Felix wasn't- the Gryffindor quickly shook his head, clearing away that thought. No, he can't think of that. No matter what, he had to refuse to think of such a thing.

"You are just as important as Felix is and I'll find him, I promise..." Was all that he could say. He wasn't sure how to properly comfort Ariel after what she's been through, but also trying to believe that Felix was alright-more than alright. Harry gave Ariel a quick kiss on the cheek knowing that Pomfrey would shoo him out when she returned. "Elsa, stay here with Ariel, I'll be right back." Elsa nodded, understand what he was doing.

Harry rushed down the corridors all he could think about was the fact that he needed to find Hermione and tell her what happened. Then find Neville, hopefully his little brother was with him. He quickened his pace as he made his way down through the corridors to the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" The Fat Lady requested of the young man.

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said the portrait swung opened immediately revealing Hermione sitting on the couch with her face covered by a book. He didn't know how he was going to approach it with her, but he never did when it came to talking to her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said peering over her book when he entered the common room. She picked up on his urgency to speak with her. “What’s wrong? Umbridge again?" She asked laying her book on the table. Her tone was worried but furious at the mention of the woman's name.

"A bit more than Umbridge..." Harry said, not sure how to explain the rapid chain of events that took place only a few minutes ago. He stared into the fireplace to collect his thoughts before he continued on. Harry sat down in his favorite armchair and sighed. "After, Ariel, Elsa, and I went out to the lake to eat lunch...I found out the catch...to the deal Ursula made..." Harry began slowly, "With Ariel…"

Hermione's expression changed into one that was immense suspicion. "Like what?" Hermione said concerned and troubled and with her full attention on him. Harry didn't advert his eyes from the burning orange flames that reminded him of Ariel's hair. "Harry, what did you find out?" Hermione persisted more urgently.

"She was telling me about how Ursula would allow her to be a human for a whole year unless..." Harry paused, thinking over the flow of emotions that crashed into him the moment that they kissed. He shook his head and continued on again with a sigh. "Unless she was able to get...true love's first kiss..." He said, looking at his feet, if it hadn't worked then he was partly responsible for the result of Felix's deal with the sea witch.

"Oh, Harry...You didn't..." Hermione said, seeing the truth in his face, her lips thinned slightly. The young woman didn't like where this was going, she considered Ariel a friend but there was just something a bit off with how she were to remain human. It was illogical, "So, what happened when you..." Hermione asked again nervous as to how this all played out.

"Elsa said the same thing but I didn't want to listen because...it's hard to explain..." He felt the feeling from her kiss washing over him. "When we kissed ...Water had took her... It surrounded her, and a bubble formed...almost like…some kind of shell," Harry explained still in disbelief of what occurred by the lake. "All I could see was her silhouette inside of the bubble but both split into two. One being a human and the other a mermaid." Her voice began to resonate in his mind's eye once more. "Then from the lake itself, I heard a voice but not any voice...it was hers'... “ He trailed off for a moment, recalling the scene where he heard the voice. "Then the second bubble containing the mermaid just faded away..."

Hermione allowed him some time to recollect himself before speaking again. "Then what happened?" Hermione asked but seeing the look in his eyes. Her voice interrupted his thoughts once more.

"It was a bit odd, a small ball of light rose from the water and entered the bubble causing it to light up so brightly. Then she returned to the ground, still human and able to talk." Harry concluded waiting for Hermione to say something. Hermione stared at him as though she was trying to process what he had just told her.

"Where is she now?" Hermione said breaking the silence between them. She was trying to figure out what they needed to do and what this meant?

"The hospital wing, I took her there. I wasn't sure if something else had happened," Harry replied gravely. Harry's thoughts went back to what could have happened to Felix. "I'm not sure as to how this would affect Felix's deal with Ursula..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no...His end of the deal..." Hermione said, frightened for the young Hufflepuff and hoping that this meant that he would remain human as well. Fear still took ahold of the girl at the thought of what could have happened, if that wasn't the case. Harry's mind began wheeling over where the young boy could possibly be. “Neville has to know, he’s in one of the greenhouses.” She said not wasting any time. The two teens immediately left the common room in search of the First Year Hufflepuff, praying that he was alright. 

The two Longbottom brothers made their way down the steep path to the hidden glass buildings. Neville had promised Felix to show him some of the plants that he assisted Madam Pomfrey with on weekends and free periods. It surprised the young Gryffindor how well Felix took to Herbology but he was pleased nonetheless. “So, we need to check on the Gillyweed that I potted last week,” Neville said with a smile as he grabbed two pairs of the student garden gloves. 

“What’s Gillyweed?” Felix asked in confusion while fumbling slightly with his gloves. Neville moved over to a section of pots and waved Felix over to him. Felix timidly approached his brother curious to see what was there. He quickly saw that the pots were actually small glass boxes filled with water and dirt at the bottom. There was a slimy looking green plant in each one, swaying to the motions of the water. Felix almost thought that it was seaweed but seaweed was greener and sturdier. “Wow...”

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing stuff. It’s used for a lot of things, like if you eat it, you will be able to swim underwater like a fish. You’ll have gills, webbed hands and feet,” Neville explained, putting some kind of tiny pellets into the water. “That’s what happened to Harry last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year.” Felix remembered seeing Harry in the water with Ariel. “I want to hopefully use this batch to solve the debate of the the duration of the effects of Gillyweed in fresh water versus salt water among Herbologists.” He said somewhat lost in the hope.

Felix mimicked the older boy’s plant tending motions. “Is that what you want to be after Hogwarts? A Herbologist, person?” He asked interested in the idea of the career. Neville looked at the young boy, no one except Professor Sprout ever seemed all that Huang Ho about his future plans. His gran always wanted him to become an Unspeakable like his parents. 

“Yeah, it is what I want to do. I want to travel the world and see what other plants are out there that we don’t know yet,” Neville said proudly as he tended to other plants. “Use them to help others. Discover new potions.” Felix became more intrigued and respectful of the older boy. He had missed his underwater home but now he enjoyed the life he had even more.

“Wow!!” He suddenly said in awe, spotting a plant bearing purple, pink, yellow, and orange leaves in three rows. Neville followed his glance, smiling more. “That is so beautiful!! What is that?” He said completely amazed by the spiraling plant in the corner. 

Neville lead the boy over to his prized possession proudly. “I have been growing this since my first year. Helped a lot when I felt like I was a hopeless case,” He confided to Felix who understood that very well. “I combined two different planets and this was the result.” Professor Sprout had complimented on his natural abilities. “What are you looking at?” Felix was now staring out the back corner window wall.

“That’s Ariel’s chair,” Felix pointed to the abandoned chair by the lake, getting worried. Had someone pushed her into the lake? Or worse, Ursula had captured the girl...Neville sensed the small boy’s concern for the girl. He couldn’t help, feeling the same about Ariel. The older Gryffindor slowly exited out of the greenhouse, his brother close behind him. 

“Neville! Felix!” The boys heard Hermione calling out to them while she and Harry bolted down the hill towards them. She hugged Felix unexpectedly in immense relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright." She held the boy close, Hermione scanned him over for injuries. The consequence of the dark deal had not come to pass. 

"Of course, I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in curiousness as to why she was so worried about him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Neville saw me alone in the greenhouse and helped me repot a couple of plants. He also showed me a plant that he has been growing since his first year here! We like the same plants too!" Felix grinned hugely at his brother who ruffled his hair. 

"Yep, then we found Ariel’s chair by thee lake,” Neville said showing concern for the Slytherin girl. “I was about to look for you to make sure that she was alright.” He informed the two Gryffindors as he pulled the girl’s makeshift chair out in front of him. 

Harry glanced at Hermione wondering what they should say besides the truth. The young man knew that Neville was on their side but they didn't know who was listening in. "Um...she is hexed by her one own housemates. She's in the hospital wing but thank you for finding her chair, we'll take it back to her," Harry said, hiding his nervousness and hoped that he was convincing enough.

Neville nodded understanding how that could have happen. "Sorry to hear about that and anytime," Neville said, shrugging there was something not quite right about the story but didn't put it passed the Slytherins to do so. They had done the same to him or worse, depending on what mood they were in on any given day.

Felix become immensely worried about his best friend. "But what happened?" The young boy asked, knowing that Draco had been following the young woman since she came to the school. “Did that Malfoy boy do something to her?” He asked completely scared for the girl, he looked between the two Gryffindors.

Neville knelt down to Felix’s level, his tone was encouraging. “Why don’t we go see her?” He said standing up and placing an arm around Felix’s shoulders. 

The four children made their way up the marble stairs, Harry's musings returned to Ariel and what would happen now with her. What scared him the most was what if Umbridge found out about Ariel's secret. Who knew the lengths that the woman would go to in order to get Ariel to speak. He forced that unsettling thought out of his mind as they entered the hospital wing.

To Ariel, it felt like she had barely fallen to sleep, when she heard someone coughing. It wasn't a normal cough; it was short, high pitched, almost like a little girl. "Hem, hem," the high-pitched voice coughed again. The young woman opened her eyes to see a squat round woman. She had a toad-like face and her eyes were large, and seemed to slightly bulge out. She wore a black robe, underneath which Ariel could see a pink dress. Her wide mouth was up-turned "So sorry to have woken you but I want to discuss your current attendance at this school, considering what you are," the woman said with a sugary tone.

Ariel's eyes grew wide as she realized what the woman meant, she must have found out that the redheaded young woman had been a mermaid. She knew that she had to be smart about her next choice of actions, if that was true. The young princess pretended to still not have her voice. What I am? Ariel wrote in confusion on a piece of parchment as her stomach twisted in nervous knots. Who are you?

"I am Dolores Umbridge, my dear, Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and current Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dolores said, taking a seat in the wooden chair next to the bed. "I have heard word that you my dear, aren't exactly human." She said, smiling pleasantly but there was a hidden evilness behind it.

Elsa sensed that there wasn't something right about the falsely concerned caring woman. "And why are you here?" Elsa said, standing in front of the woman with her arms folded against her chest. The professor only laughed condescendingly at the other Slytherin. Elsa held her hard glare at the woman. "How could you have known that she was here?"

"My dear girl, if you must know, I heard of how this creature isn't a real witch but in fact...a mermaid," Umbridge said, eying Ariel in true satisfied pleasure. The young redhead's throat went dry at those words, how did the Umbridge woman find out about her being a mermaid. Did Draco or someone else somehow overhear what she was.

Suddenly the door opened as four familiar people walked into the wing, Ariel saw Harry's features taking a very dark turn when he spotted the hated professor. "Oh there you are, Mr. Potter," Umbridge's voice said, from Ariel's bed side causing Harry's blood to boil at the sight of the horrid woman. Her smile was one of utter victory. "Here to help your pathetic aquatic friend lie so more?" She said in mock disappointment.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry said, making sure that the last word was filled with piercing ice shards of anger. Umbridge merely giggled patronizingly at the children while Harry moved over to Ariel's bed out of protectively. "Ariel hasn't lied about anything." Harry growled at the woman as he walked next to Elsa in front of Ariel.

"You don't have to hide the fact that she isn't a real witch but actually a mermaid," Umbridge said with iced honey in her voice. "Her proper place is not at Hogwarts, so I have arranged for her to be taken where she belongs." She giggled again victoriously. Harry never felt so angry in his life except when his Aunt Marge insulted his parents two years before. He would be damned if he would let Umbridge take the girl.

Hermione stood in front of the bed with her arms folded across her chest, challenging the woman. "Ariel has every right to be here, Professor. She can do spells and potions better than Ron and Harry put together. She can out duel Malfoy." Hermione glaring at Umbridge. Ariel appreciated their efforts to defend her but they couldn't go up against the Ministry.

"We shall see about that, Miss Granger," Umbridge said, puffing herself up intimidatingly as she approached the bed, but a single large block of ice bursted from the ground and surrounded the front of the bed like a barrier. Keeping the woman from getting near the girl. "What is the meaning of this!" Umbridge demanded from the other side of the horseshoe shaped barrier.

Another familiar voice spoke from the same side as the foul woman. "Looks to me, like her friends are protecting her from a harsh attack," Dumbledore's voice said, in amusement. "I see why, may I ask what is the meaning of this professor?" Now there was a fire in his words. There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke again in triumph to the man's inquiry.

"Ministry has gotten word that this girl is not a witch at all but, in fact a mermaid," Umbridge said a matter of fact. "Therefore, she does not have the proper ability to do magic at all. Something you would know as a professor," She concluded pointedly and gestured to the girl. "I have been asked by the Ministry to take the girl where she belongs."

Dumbledore looked from the barracked students to professor before calmly requesting of the blonde Slytherin. "Elsa, could you remove the barrier down so that Miss Ariel show us that she can cast spells?" He asked calmly, Elsa obeyed causing the barrier to disappear. She did the first spell that came to her mind that Flitwick had taught her. Beautiful waves of water sprung out from her wand. "Try the Hovering Charm," Dumbledore told her impressed.

The young woman pointed her wand at the nearby night stand causing the teacup to hover carefully in the air. Umbridge huffed, "One of them is helping her, Headmaster," She said sugary. Dumbledore nodded in respectfully.

"Mister Potter, would you please give me your wand. You too, Miss Arendelle, Miss Granger, and Misters Longbottom," Dumbledore asked politely. The five obeyed begrudgingly and stepped back. All the while, Harry was fighting the urge to scream at the woman for what she was doing. "Now Miss Weasley, would you please repeat the spell?" Dumbledore asked her, already knowing what would happen. She repeated the spell with the teacup just as neatly as the first time. Ariel laid her wand on the nightstand wondering what was going through the elderly wizard's mind. "I think that just about covers it Professor. Thank you Mister Potter, Miss Arendelle, Miss Granger, and Misters Longbottom." He said handing the children back their wands. "If there isn't anything else, Ariel needs to rest and these five should be returning to their studies."

The pink clad woman tried once more as her victory was slowly slipping away, the girl could not win! "But she isn't human! She is by birth a mermaid and should not be here!" She said, losing her sweetened demeanor. "She is not approved to be at the school. She has passed the age requirements for acceptance," Dolores said, trying to regain composure. "Don't you think that it is odd that the girl and boy were both found by the lake without families nearby? The Ministry checked on them."

"Whether by birth or not, it may interest you to know that Miss Weasley has two legs at this very moment and has had two legs ever since she arrived at this school, Professor Umbridge. The same goes for Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore said, evenly. "Whatever information that the Ministry has is obviously wrong. May I add, as for the age requirement, Miss Weasley is not the first student to be accepted into Hogwarts after her eleventh birthday. If I do remember correctly Professor, you yourself were a late Bloomer." He eyed her over his glasses. 

The woman was becoming flustered rather quickly, "Only by one term, four years is a bit different," She said hiding the blush of embarrassment that started to spread across her face. "But she isn't a real witch," She said getting a bit annoyed with him. Harry could sense that she did not want to lose this battle.

"Now, Dolores, you and I both know that a Muggle cannot perform magic. She is as much wizard as Miss Granger here or yourself. We don't have any other paperwork showing she is anything less, do we?" He asked already knowing the answer. He had never written down where they had found Ariel or what she had confessed to Hermione and Harry about being a mermaid.

"I'm sure that the Ministry can find them, Headmaster," The woman said with a stiff smile. "They do have every record of all wizards and witches. If hers' is there it will be found."

"Well until they do, it is not fair to Miss Weasley for us to put a halt on her education. Progress for the sake of progress, right Dolores?" Dumbledore stated firmly. The pink clad woman huffed as she left the room in anger. Ariel sighed in relieve after the door close behind the woman. Harry still remained next to the young woman. For now they had the upper hand but she would strike again and not only that, there was still also Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't like the idea of Ariel being alone with the manipulative Slytherin but there was nothing that Harry could do from the Gryffindor tower...or was there?

The Headmaster's eyes felt upon the four students. "Interesting binds your friends get themselves into, Harry." Dumbledore said softly after watching Umbridge storm out. "Although I don't recommend getting on the Ministry's bad side any worse than you already have." The four others nodded in obedience to his warning.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said embarrassedly. The young man looked down at his feet ashamed of what had happened the night before but also surprised that the others were still by his side. He felt that the Headmaster's mood changing into one that was more severe.

"How did this happen?" The elderly wizard asked curiously. He scanned the four of them over his half-moon spectacles. Ariel sighed debating whether or not, she should break her silence regarding the fact that she could now talk again. Her eyes met Harry's to see that he was questioning the same. The Headmaster had been more than kind to her, maybe he would be understanding.

Ariel looked down timidly while she finally spoke. "Professor Umbridge was right before I came to Hogwarts...I was a mermaid and Felix was a fish..." Ariel began unsure and softly. "I allowed the sea witch where I'm from to take my voice, in order to be human...I needed true love's first kiss to remain human permanently and get my voice back..." She avoided his kind warm eyes.

"I see," Dumbledore answered in deep thought of the nervous girl's honesty. "I assume that you must have received that required kiss?" He said, briefly gazing at Harry for a moment. "It would seem that you and Harry could be indeed true loves," Dumbledore concluded. How was it possible that in one month, Harry and Ariel went from complete strangers to soul mates. Elsa was right by her saying that no one falls in love with the first person they see. This was something that Harry didn't intend on happening along with everything else that had piled itself on him. Voldemort had to been behind it, the spell was obviously done by someone evil.

Ariel was just innocent enough to take the bait. Harry sighed in thought now they had to wait to see what would happen. "Well, either the spell has been broken or this means that there's another part of it that must be discovered. But with all kinds of love, it starts somewhere and will grow with time and effort," Dumbledore said, looking at the teens. "For now, it seems to be final," He with a warm smile. "Also, you have nothing to worry about, Miss Weasley, I intend to keep you and Mr. Granger in this school." He reassured her almost sounding like her father. Ariel muttered a soft and truly appreciative thank you, relieved that he had been so understanding about everything. Harry's thoughts wheeled over the many different ways to protecting Ariel but the same answer reoccured. The only way that was possible, was if Harry had been in Slytherin as well. But, he knew once a student was Sorted into their houses, it was permanent. He had to ask to see, the hat did consider putting him into Slytherin. "Is there something that you wish to say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked the young man seeing the wheels turning behind his green eyes and bringing him out of his musings.

Harry glanced at Ariel, if he did change houses how would it affect his current friendships, especially with Ron. "Sir, what's going to happen now? Umbridge won't stop until she gets what she wants," Harry said, grimly. "And use whoever she can to do so." The man stroked his beard, knowing that the young man was right. The silence filled the room as the Headmaster considered what Harry said. "If all possible...I would like to...I mean for Ariel's sake...change houses?" Harry broke the quietness unsure of what this all would change for him.

"I have always believed that we Sort students too young due to what do we know about ourselves at eleven years old," Dumbledore said, meeting their eyes as he went on. "Our lives have barely begun at that time, that is when we start our journeys to who we are meant to be. Therefore, I will allow your request to transfer houses," He concluded, surprising the young man immensely of knowing what he was going to request. he thought for a moment. The boy had such a great heart. "Your intentions are truly admirable, Harry especially going to such extremes to protect those closest to us. After all, those who you love are far more important than where you feel most comfortable. It's called being selfless, something your parents had." Dumbledore smiled at the young man, his eyes twinkling. "I will discuss the necessary arrangement with both House Heads."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, appreciatively before the Headmaster bade the teens goodbye and left the room. Though, Harry knew that he was doing the right thing but immense dread overwhelmed him. He was not looking forward to Ron's reaction to his best friend becoming a Slytherin.

Ariel couldn't help feeling like a burden due to Harry's sudden choice to change houses for her sake. "Harry, you don't have to do this," The young woman said softly afraid of the possibility that she could have ruined a very close friendship. "Dumbledore is right, who knows if the kiss truly worked or not," She said sighing. "We barely even met, how do we know that this is even true love, not saying that I don't appreciate what you are doing because I do but I can handle myself." Harry understood what she was saying and knew that she was fully capable of handling herself. It was the young Malfoy that he didn't trust. "I don't want to come between you, Hermione, and Ron." She said honestly.

Harry turned his attention to the red head, his expression softening. He sighed. "Ariel, you won't come in between us because you are just as much a friend to me as they are. Though, we barely know one another, maybe this is a way for us to become closer. Honestly, it's what you have showed me that I know that you are genuine," Harry assured her before adding. "Ron is thick and we know that you are on the right side, if Ron doesn't want to believe that you're innocent, then that's his problem. Not yours'." Harry said, looking into her eyes. Ariel bit her lip, seeing the true sincerity in his voice. She was still unsure about how much trouble this would cause the young man by becoming a part of a house most saw as evil.

It was usually one or the another that seemed to beckon the Potions Master at the worst possible moment but like the Dark Lord, it was unavoidable. Once again, he found himself in front of the Headmaster's desk waiting to hear his latest discovery on the newest member of the Weasley family. He hated the moments of silence as the Headmaster sorted through his thoughts. Severus reminded himself that he knew years ago what he had gotten himself into on both ends. "It appears that Miss Ariel Weasley can now talk," Dumbledore spoke finally breaking the silence that settled between them. His voice was mixed with seriousness but curiosity. "Which is most puzzling since she was psychically unable to do so when she was found a month ago. So, Miss Arendelle's powers have increased immensely but she is learning to use them for good and I think it's because of her friendship with Miss Weasley." He said, rather thrilled by the idea.

"It is, considering that Madam Pomfrey attempted to see if there had been any kind of spells or curses that would prevent her from speaking. I assessed the girl after and also found nothing of the sort," Severus said keeping his irritation as hidden as possible from his voice. He was also curious as to Ariel was supposed to help Elsa with her powers. He felt that both girls were an impending danger. "But who knows how their friendship could affect the war and who don't know how powerful both girls are." He reminded the Headmaster solemnly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard barely nodding while returning to his thoughts. His eyes moved towards the swirling planets above them. Another trait about the elder wizard that irked the professor. "Yes, but the combination of what they do have could help in many ways, Severus. But what is even more puzzling is that Harry willingly asked to be placed in your house after Dolores threatened to expel Miss Weasley from the school," He said, causing the professor's eyes to widen briefly in shock of this revelation.

Severus pretended to be unfazed by the man's words. "That is rather puzzling but why would the boy ask for such an unexpected and drastic request," Severus said, wondering if it had anything to do with the increased connection between the boy and the Dark Lord.

Again, Albus felt into a pondering silence and looked out the window. "His reasons were rather noble, he feels that Ariel is in need of his protection from Draco Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge," the Headmaster said, somewhat proud of Harry's admirable actions. Severus didn't see how this was anything good. Albus returned to his seat still pensive about it all.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest that we do now?" The professor asked trying to quicken the visit. He truly didn't have time for such useless ramblings. This caused Dumbledore to finally look at him again in a rather amused expression. "The three will be on the Dark Lord will want them to win the war."

"Allow the boy to remain in Slytherin to see how it all plays out. The same with the girls, maybe now the three will be able to uncover the mysteries that surrounds Ariel and Elsa," The Headmaster began with his tone back to business and peered over his glasses expectantly at the man. "Of course, with your assistance." He added, his eyes twinkled softly.

He half expected that shoe to drop and he was less amused with another tedious task to do.. "How am I supposed to do that, Professor?" Severus said with a stiffened tone of respect for the man, even though, he wanted to shout at him for all of these idiotic, manipulative actions that Dumbledore seemed to possess.

The Headmaster simply looked at him over his spectacles. "You are Head of their house why not talk to them privately?" Dumbledore told him as though giving him a simple task to do. "Watch what comes from all of this." The previous irritation grew inside of the Potion Master, but he didn't to himself by having two masters.

His tone remained hard and cold. "Please forgive me, Headmaster but I highly doubt that the girls will speak to me. Though I am the Head of Slytherin, not to mention, the boy will be protective of Miss Weasleey," Severus pointed out to the man. "Besides, like you said why don't we let things come known on their own accord."

The elderly man smiled and nodded complimenting the man's logic. "That is true but like all things, a beginning has to be made. Before the rest can follow," Dumbledore said knowingly, "She will talk to you, Severus. You have made people talk before. Even Lily after your friendship had ended." Severus barely controlled his emotions at that point. Lily had come to him several times after the day, he had ruined what could have been.

But he reigned his emotions back in with his hatred growing even more for the man. "I'll see what can't be done on my end," Severus said, shortly seeing how the choice was not longer his to make.

"I shall see what I can gather from the children as well," Dumbledore said firmly and also giving the impression that the conservation was over. Severus immediately left the office. His mind returned to one particular memory with Lily regarding something that happened between them almost a year before her death. He shook his head in efforts to stay focused on what was in front of him.

Harry headed towards the Gryffindor Tower for what would be the last time to gather his things to his new dorm in the Slytherin house. He was also dreading having to tell Ron about him switching to enemy territory, though he knew what the reaction would be from the redhead. Harry was just happy that Hermione was on his side. He stood at the portrait hole taking in his surroundings, the young man never noticed how red the tapestries on the walls were. They seemed to match the red of Ariel's hair. The warmth of her kiss crept up inside of him once more as he stared off into the fire. The deep intense blue of a nearby portrait was the same as the girl's bright eyes.

He remembered when he saw her by the lake with a glow surrounding her from the combination of the sun and shimmering lake. His mind wandered to the image of Ariel swimming through the ocean in her original form as a mermaid with the sun beating through the water onto her pale white skin as she swam close to the surface. How the water flowed over her fins as she moved without the slightest ripple and elegantly moving through the weightless waters. Of course, he fought the mermaids in the Black Lake but maybe there were different kinds of mermaids. He just couldn't see Ariel looking that frightening but just like a storybook mermaid. He was so lost in the thoughts of the soft spoken girl, that he barely noticed that Ron had walked into the room.

"Hey," Ron said, obviously forgotten about the row that they had before lunch as he sat next to Harry. "You look a bit distant, everything, alright?" He asked, startling Harry back into reality. The young man remained silent for awhile longer, thinking about how to exactly break the news to Ron.

Ron assumed that it must have been something dealing with Umbridge or his reoccurring dreams that he hid from everyone. "What?" Harry said, shaking the last image of the redheaded of young woman and made it appear that he was thinking of something else. "Nothing just getting ready for tonight...dreading it..."

Ron continued to look at him with even more wariness. "Don't you have your first detention with the toad tonight?" He questioned his best mate, reminding him of something that he completely forgotten about. He was not at all looked forward to what she had in store. "You aren't actually going, are you?" Ron said, hoping that Harry would defy the woman.

Harry nodded his head with a defeated sigh. "I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Harry said grimly. "Remember, Professor McGonagall said that I had to do whatever Umbridge wants, in order to keep her from tattling to the Ministry." Harry's head began to ache at the thought.

Ron shook his head gravely. "Why can't Dumbledore do anything about it? He has some control over what the professors do," Ron said with a reassuring tone. At the mere mention of the Headmaster's name instantly made Harry's blood boil for some unknown reason. "I mean he could do something." Harry shook his head, gravely.

Harry was building up to the second part of the bad news that he had to deliver to the redheaded young man. "He can't, remember?" The Ministry is watching him as well," Harry said trying to keep the obvious irritation towards the professor from his voice.

"I guess so," Ron said just as grimly. "Well what is the worse that she can do to you?" He said encouragingly. What could she really do to him? The worse was when Filch made him along with Ron polish every single trophy during their second year.

Harry took a deep breath, ready to rip the bandaid off. "There's something else..." He began, preparing himself for the impending explosion of pure rage. "I'm...I'm being transferred to another house as well..." Harry finally spit out causing an expression of confused horror to flash across Ron's face. "I'm here to get my things..."

"How? Why? Which house?" The questions exploded out of Ron's mouth, the pain and accusation in his tone so raw that Harry flinched. "Did that toad decide this? She can't do that, the hat's decision is permanent. No one can change that not even the Ministry." Ron said, outraged by the news. "Which house?" He inquired again curiously.

Harry didn't answer right away but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Slytherin..." He said, as Ron's face turned crimson red before he stormed off to the boys' dormitory in a heated rush. Harry sat there wishing that Hermione was there to help him. The young man sighed when he stood to follow behind to get his trunk. He heard loud banging and crashing sounds from the dorm as he got closer. Ron was furiously stuffing all of Harry's loose possessions in his trunk when Harry walked through the doorway. "Ron, I have to do this and not like I'm enjoying this much," Harry said, knowing that it would be hard to reason with him.

Ron turned around, glaring at Harry in pure unhidden fury. "Why?!" Ron demanded, his face red with rage. "Tell me why you would willingly want to be in that house?" Ron said, almost shouting at the young man, who was doing his best to stay calm.

Harry couldn't just tell him that because of the kiss, he felt responsible for whatever happened to Ariel. "Umbridge went after Ariel...between Umbridge and Draco, I feel like I need to be there to made sure that nothing happens to her. I don't trust Draco at all." Harry said honestly. Ron just continued to glare at him before going back to throwing items into Harry's trunk.

"Do you realize that the Elsa girl and Ariel are SLYTHERINS!" Ron shot back his face completely red. "No different than Malfoy or Goyle!" Harry laughed bitterly at the last remark. "Do you remember what happened at lunch! The whole ice thing! Oh...wait..." Ron said as a sudden thought hit him. "It's Ariel, you're going over to the enemy because of a girl?! Draco may be a git, but he's not a real threat! Ariel, yeah she could be a threat! So could Elsa, I can't believe you'd abandon your best mate for a girl!" Ron yelled at him in absolute anger and marching up to Harry.

Harry willed himself to be understanding of why Ron would feel this way, though, he just wanted to tell Ron off. "Elsa isn't bad at all either, if you would stop judging others and I'm not abandoning you! Something happened with Ariel, I feel responsible for whatever happens to Ariel from here on out. I would do the same for you or Hermione," Harry retorted back, losing his cool rather quickly. "It's my responsibility to make sure that she is safe."

Ron laughed hollowly and shook his head. "Hermione's right." Ron climbed onto his own bed. "You do have a saving people thing." He accused and pulled the curtains shut, knowing that he had hit a nerve. That was Harry's breaking point as he marched up to the bed.

He yanked opened the curtain. "What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded of him, his blood thundering more now forgetting about keeping his anger at bay. "What does that mean?" Ron didn't respond but continued to look ahead at the wall. Harry stormed back over to his trunk, tossing things into his trunk hastily.

"It's supposed to mean," Ron answered with an equally frustrated tone. Knowing the truth that Harry was blind to. "That she has you completely under her will!" Harry took a deep breath in efforts not to react on Ron's retort about Ariel. "Most likely a good heaping dose of Amortentia is why," Ron said coldly. "It wouldn't surprise me either."

Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief of Ron's immaturity. "Ron, she does not have me under her control nor am I under the influence of Amortentia," Harry said trying not to explode on him. He returned to packing his things, actually not waiting to get away from him.

Ron glared at Harry and huffed. "Fine, be that way," Ron snapped back at him, "But don't come to me when she and Elsa hands you over to their master." Harry reminded himself that he didn't need to give in to what Ron wanted.

Harry was now fed up with all of this. "They aren't like that but you refuse to see that fact," Harry said annoyed with what he was saying. But it was truth, he hadn't made one effort to see that about either girl. "But you are rather thick." He shot at the young man beyond frustrated. Blood thundered in his ears as his anger grew.

"I have too and I'm not thick!" Ron argued back. "Why do you think I don't trust them at all? They are both so secretive all the time, not to mention they're in Slytherin. It doesn't add up but who am I. They are always right," Ron said heatedly from behind him. Harry turned around done with the constant picking at his relationship with Ariel and Elsa. Harry shook his head when he started to walk away not in the mood for another fight with him. "I'm trying to be a good friend!"

Harry turned around and faced him. "Oh is that what you were doing?" Harry said sarcastically, "Well the accusations of a love potions and the fact that them being Death Eaters threw me off." Ron's ears began to turn red, this was the worst that it had ever gotten between them since the previous year. "They have their reasons for not telling everything that happened to them!" Harry shouted back fuming.

"The proof is right in front of your face you don't want to see it," Ron growled at him. "Whatever. Go save the day. I'm sure you'll love having Snape as your head of house." Ron grumbled under his breath, egging Harry on more. Tempers were rising to unrepairable levels between the two.

Harry cast the hovering on his trunk, preparing to leave the dorm. "You are such a prat," Harry said, shaking his head in disappointment. "So what if it is? Why is it such a big deal to you?" Harry shot back reminding himself that Ron could be disloyal during difficult times, last year proved that. Plus his strong prejudice against any Slytherin, though he understood it due to the Malfoys but Ariel and Elsa were different. Elsa even protected Ariel against Umbridge hours before

Ron stood directly in front of Harry, he needed to see the obvious truth that was staring him in the face. "It is a big deal to me because you are snogging someone who is obviously on Voldemort's side," Ron barked back angrily. "You are blinded to what she is doing to you!" Ron said, almost pleadingly. "Don't betray your friends." Harry stuck to his decision to protect Ariel despite what anyone else said.

"I told you, I'm not betraying my friends. I would do the same for you or Hermione," Harry shot back that being his breaking point. "She considers you family. She is loyal." Harry tried to keep his blood from boiling over. How dare he assume such things about his own character? "If you got to know her then you would know that she isn't like them!" Harry said hotly. He kept himself from jinxing some sense into him. That goes for Elsa as well." He added hotly.

Ron huffed indignantly realizing that Harry wasn't going to budge. "She was found outside of the school, no one knows where she came from. You don't know any more about her than what she has told you. Which could be lies, for all that we know." Ron said, growing louder. "Elsa is the same, why is she here and what happened with lunch? She could have frozen us all!"

The young man couldn't argue about this anymore. "I trust the both of them and I know Ariel isn't lying. If she was on their side, don't you think that she would have tried something by now," Harry said, his limits were starting to break. His head started to throb against his temple. "Elsa too. She would have tried to hurt Ariel for being on our side!"

Ron balled his fists by his sides in extreme rage."Barty Crouch Jr had everyone fooled last year as Mad-Eye! Ariel and Elsa could very well be doing the exact same thing!" Ron shouted back, "Of course, Ariel would seem innocent now! Who knows they could be reporting back to Umbridge!" That thought crossed Harry's mind when they first met the two girls but after Ariel's confession behind what truly happened to her. He saw that Ariel was just trying to fit in.

"I doubt it considering Umbridge just threatened to expel her from the school," Harry said, raising his voice. "But you're right, Ariel is telling her everything knowing that Umbridge is out to get her. Brilliant Ron." He turned around again, ready to end it. His head was throbbing again behind his eyes. "She is your sister! You don't know her as a person but you don't even try to put any effort in doing so," Harry said fed up with it all.

"I don't bloody want to get to know her! She is a Slytherin!" Without another thought, Harry lost all control and punched Ron square in the nose. He heard a crunching sound from the force. His hand throbbed from the contact but he honest didn't care. "What the hell?" Ron bellowed from behind his hands glaring at Harry as blood leaked through his fingers. "That's it. You want to stick up for that Slytherin fine! But don't include me in it!" Harry was done with dealing with Ron's accusations on top of everyone else's He stomped out of the portrait hole, seething with rage. He knew Ariel perfectly fine and who was Ron to say otherwise. He let his feet guide him down the corridor while his mind was full of thoughts about the fight and how Ariel made him feel. Harry didn't know where he was going. He didn't really care. He had to get away from everything. Fury filled him as he walked. How could Ron say such a thing about Ariel?

As if his very thoughts of the redheaded woman beckoned her to him, he heard. "Harry?" Her soft voice said from nearby, worry and concern rang out so clearly. Harry turned around quickly recognizing the voice. He was both happy and relieved to see Ariel's face and quickly embraced her in a hug. He surrounded his face with her soft hair. He took in her ability to take his pain away, she stroked his face. "You seem upset," She searched his troubled eyes. Instead of replying, the young man caressed her face with both of his hands. He needed her to kill his pain. She pulled away looking at him in more concern, "Harry, what's wrong?" She said running her fingers through his bangs. He didn't want to tell her what had happened because he didn't want her to feel like a burden.

He sat down on a nearby bench still silent while guilt began to eat at him from the inside. The realization of what he had done hit him full throttle. Harry looked down in shame. "I went back after Umbridge to gather my things and well...to tell Ron about...me switching Houses," Harry begun with guilt eating at him. "We got in a pretty big row...he said that you were tricking me and a spy for Umbridge. I got angry and...I...I punched Ron," He confessed softly the feeling of betrayal suddenly kicking in.

She looked at him in shock wondering what possessed him to hit someone who was like his brother. It hurt her to think about. "Why?" She asked in confusion moving her chair up next to him and took his bruised hand.

Harry avoided her kind sympathetic eyes as she massaged his hand gently. "What he was saying...I couldn't control myself." Harry said with a sigh. Ariel felt worse about what had happened between the two friends, all because Harry wanted to protect her. In the end he lost his best friend. She didn't felt right about the trouble that their relationship has caused.

"Harry..." She said hugging him sympathetically, when she he pulled back, her eyes carried a troubled storm within them. He knew what she was thinking but didn't what to hear it. "Harry, look at what we have done is doing to those around us. Ron is basically family to you...and now you're enemies. I can't be the reason that your friendship ends. I rather save the friendship that you have with him, then be with you," She said softly with sadness.

He wasn't going to lose the girl he liked with all his heart and best mate in the same night. "No, I won't lose you and Ron," Harry said taking her hand his heart on the verge of breaking, "Besides, he can't see beyond himself." She caressed his cheek her eyes looked like she was torn. "In all honesty, he is a very disloyal friend. This isn't the only time, he has done this. He did this last year when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He didn't see the truth until I could have died in the first task." He explained, hoping to put her thoughts at ease. "He'll come around."

Ariel still wasn't convinced that it would be okay. "Then that means your friendship with Ron should worth more than I should. He'll be there with you forever," She said looking into his eyes. "Like Elsa said, how do we even know if we are in love. We don't even know, if the spell worked or not completely. I may turn back."

Harry's mind stopped at the very thought but he pushed it aside and took her hands in his. "I kissed you, I'm responsible for what happens to you from now on." He said truthfully. "You will still be here and as for Ron. He'll still have my back," Harry reassured her and hoping that he was right. "He always will, even if he's being like this." He kissed her forehead, what if she was right though?

Ariel wasn't expecting him be like this because it didn't work like this at home, you respected all relationships. Even if it meant stepping out of the picture. "I don't want to be the cause behind why he isn't your friend anymore," Her emotions spoke volumes through her voice. "Then, you regretting me for the whole thing..."

He cupped her cheek admiring her loyalty and love for all around her. "I kissed you, knowing that I may not be your true love. Until we know if the spell is broken or not, I am a part of this." Harry said, looking at her. "He will always be my friend," Harry reminded her. "As for Ron, friends argue and then they make up. It's what we do." The thought of him losing her crushed him. "Please?" Harry begged his eyes asking more than he could, "Ron will get over this."

"What if he doesn't…" She said before he kissed her powerfully, he let everything out into the kiss. He held her to him not wanting to let go, that was what he needed to reassure himself. The same feeling from the lake engulfed and flooded him once more.

Soon he pulled away, to see her blue eyes sparkling like sapphire crystals, he pecked her lips again. "I just want to be sure. I want to be certain you're okay and Ron will see the truth," Harry whispered onto her lips. "If he is a good friend, which he is, he will." Ariel nodded, hoping that he was right on both accounts. Everything was a little too perfect. Harry wrapped his arms around her wishing that he could stay in this moment but he knew that he had to face Umbridge's detention. Harry sighed, begrudgingly after kissing her head. "I have to go to detention with Umbridge." He said, grimly.

"I'll bring back a plate for you," Ariel offered but Harry shook it off and appreciatively kissing her cheek. He was sure that he wouldn't feel like eating afterwards, Harry made his way down to the professor's office. He reminded himself that he needed to behave him but it wasn't going to be easy.

Ariel watched the young man disappear around the corridor before going back to the Slytherin house, she still felt guilty about Harry deciding to become a Slytherin to protect her. The last thing that she wanted was Harry to lose all of his friends on her account. Also she didn't want him being another of Ursula's victims. Which, was why the girl had been waiting for something to go wrong with the spell. It wasn't that she didn't think that Harry had broken it. She knew Ursula all too well. There had to been another catch to the deal.


End file.
